


[博君一肖] 雙星 chapter 1-13(完/限)

by rindaisy1117 (orphan_account)



Genre: M/M, PWP, RPS - Freeform, 哨兵嚮導
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rindaisy1117
Summary: 我流哨嚮paro披著哨嚮皮的博肖戀愛小品文謝謝閱讀!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我流哨嚮paro  
披著哨嚮皮的博肖戀愛小品文  
謝謝閱讀!

"肖醫師，有外勤。"

"不約。"

肖戰，醫療部醫師一枚，也是塔裡最好的嚮導，頭也沒抬的吐出了兩個字。

"約個鬼啊，肖戰，還記得我是你上司？不是排你房間門口那一排哨兵。"  
來人沒好氣地翻了個白眼。

"哦...是你啊，外勤？給我說說。" 肖戰終於抬起眼睛，百般聊賴的看向醫療部部長。

"剛塔外有個哨兵覺醒..."

"覺醒是招生那的事，關我們醫療部什麼事？"  
"不關醫療部沒錯，但他們需要嚮導啊，他們震不住人，那小孩要進入狂化了。"  
"那麼多受過訓的哨兵打不過一個剛覺醒的？外勤嚮導呢？"

"去了，都說過不去精神屏障。"  
"嘖，可憐我武力值那麼差，出事塔裡管送終嗎？"  
"武力值差...不跟你閒嗑了，我知道你上面那些人你看不慣  
那你好歹看看傳來的影片，鬧區欸，會出事的。"

肖戰瞄了屏幕一眼，  
"這孩子怎麼那麼中二？那金髮...嘖，欸？能打欸，帥啊，  
一挑五，哇哦，欸欸這樣不行附近太多人，要出事。"

"走啦，定位傳給我。" 肖戰朝上司笑了下，扔下白大掛，  
大步流星的走了

"我老闆還你老闆呢？" 

來到現場，肖戰皺眉看了看這片廢墟，周圍還有死命建立精神屏障的同事。

"行不行？"  
"行還拜託你啊？"  
"肖大醫師求你了，從外面打進樓裡面了，連結建立不了， 我們不敢進去，太兇了。"

肖戰沒進樓，他悄悄放出自己的精神體，白霧凝聚成一隻豹貓的樣子，一躍三呎高，  
輕巧的落在目標樓層的了窗稜上，哇哦可以啊，房裡橫七豎八躺了一群哨兵，眼看還  
站著的那個少年身邊立著一隻雄赳赳氣昂昂的小獅子，人往窗戶衝了過來，卻好像撞  
到一堵透明牆似的，退後了兩步，不甘心的又衝了過來。 

不能擋太久，速戰速決才行，肖戰想了想中二少年都甚麼愛好。

"嘿...小獅子，冷靜點，你叫什麼名字。"  
"滾！" 肖戰這頭感到一陣強烈的抗拒，還有不明所以的強烈情緒。

他心想狀況有些複雜啊，但還是在腦裡笑瞇瞇對著少年說話，

"我叫肖戰，你先停下，晚上開黑叫上你？一起玩兒？"

窗戶玻璃的響動終於靜止了。

肖戰敏銳的感到有一刻對方的精神屏障漏了個缺口，趁機放出末梢試著  
安撫對方強烈的不安。

是的，人們總以為哨兵生性暴戾，但少有人去探討，你的五感一下湧進  
了來自四面八方，洪水般大量的消息，能不瘋已經很厲害了，誰還不是  
個孩子呢，哨兵心理學剛好是他這兩年的研究課題，看樣子很有趣呀。

跟我走，這邊有光。


	2. [博君一肖] 雙星 Chapter 2

"這是第幾次了...肖戰，你去處理一下。" 

"又怎麼了？最近你三天兩頭過來，都要以為你暗戀我了，不是說過嗎，不約。”  
肖戰下意識轉了轉手裡的”筆”，這種幾乎要絕跡的東西，意外的可以幫助他思考。

"又不約，你怎麼不改名叫肖不約阿，不是，不是來跟你講這個的，你家那個小朋友啊，課上一上又出事了。” 醫療部長最近很困擾，他也不想三天兩頭出現在肖戰這小破房間，要不是被下屬抱怨的煩了，這差事他也不想管好嗎。

肖戰苦笑了一下，小朋友不是他家的，但來他這報到的頻率已經是一個禮拜一次，他本職精神梳理，不是專職心輔，可學年都要過完了，心輔對小朋友似乎束手無策，給他的評測糟的他忍不住要插手，再下去小朋友要被退學，但是退學意味著甚麼…肖戰是清楚的，尤其小朋友精神力是稀有的S級，不能用，就毀掉，塔裡向來是這樣處理的。

他開始有些後悔，當時是不是做了個錯誤的決定。

心輔那邊告的狀可多了，說小朋友不配合，問甚麼都不說，精神連結建立不了，一言不合就出手，同儕剛開始還有人挑釁找架打，現在個個避之唯恐不及，今天不知道誰又去找麻煩。

精神連結建立不了難道怪他嗎，他也很苦惱的，每回被送來，小朋友幾乎都不說話，也不太想聽人說話，非得他拿出遊戲開始打，才會偏頭看自己一眼，這時候精神屏障才會鬆懈下來，他有次有成功的進去順著連結摸進小朋友精神圖景裡，意外的發現，裡面就是一片漆黑，甚麼都沒有，真的，一無所有。

連他都無法在裡面待上多久，比他想的還棘手。

"我知道了，讓他過來吧。"

"王一博。"

少年眼神冷漠，帽T拉高蓋著頭，靜靜的只露出眼睛看著他，感情好是走在潮流尖端的網癮少年。

肖戰事先了解了事情大概經過，他們今天實戰演練，前面都好好的，技能分幾乎滿分，卻在變異生物那一關就卡住了，他一個人待在角落，死都不動，評測的教官讓模擬器直接投影到他面前，瞬間他就消失在原處，直接找到模擬器把東西  
給砸了。

好哦，這個思路簡單粗暴又聰明，肖戰還是很欣賞的，小朋友本身問題他還在找，這個社會的問題他又解決不了，他肖戰就是個裡外不是人的溝通橋樑。

"我也不想唸你，來我這那麼多次了，你只想打遊戲？不跟我聊聊？"

肖戰反跨在椅子上，沒個正形，長腿一晃一晃的推著扶手椅轉圈圈。  
"可是我今天不想打遊戲，想聊天，行嗎？。"

王一博聞言看了他一眼，默默站起身。

"欸，王一博，你好討厭啊，不然...我們solo，我贏了你得跟我聊天。"

原以為小朋友會直接走掉，出乎意料，人卻是大剌剌坐下了來，大爺似的，孩子你還記得這裡是我的地盤嗎？肖戰腹誹。

肖戰笑的無奈，好氣哦還是要保持微笑，他容易嗎他，solo要贏王一博，他恐怕得先黑進伺服器。

"你選輔助？王一博你是看不起誰呢？"  
"行吧，我就當你想跟我聊天了。"

不，你並不想跟我聊天，你只想在我身上找成就感。

"不打啦，王一博，你回去吧。"

肖戰起身想開門送客，卻見小朋友對他勾了勾食指，"最後一局。"，哦，有進步啊，四個字了，階段性勝利，再接再厲肖醫師。

肖戰在他身旁坐下，無奈的點了接受邀請，嘖，小朋友明顯在放水，想聊天可以說啊，甚麼彆扭心思啊，肖戰嘆。

"王一博？你幹嘛？" 眼看血量見紅了，小朋友突然站起身，小獅子也突然出現在他旁邊，尾巴不停拍打著地板，他視線跟著這一人一獅同時轉向門口。


	3. [博君一肖] 雙星 chapter 3

"肖戰，你在嗎？” 這個聲音，肖戰瞇了瞇眼，是他啊，高季昇，該怎麼說這個人呢，大概是個追求者，比較難打發的、有權有勢的那種。

肖戰本職就是專門給哨兵做精神梳理的，只是他自己精神力S，幫很多哨兵做精神梳理的時候，很容易給人一種欣快感，就像嗑藥一樣，容易上癮，甚者有人說。

“就像在腦裡經歷了一次性高潮。”

而這已經是比較學術性質的說法了，所以肖戰的評價在外面很兩極，好的說他的精神梳理特別溫柔，醒來整個人好像被重整過，春風化雨，難聽的就是，肖戰根本在勾引哨兵，還不挑的。

一個一個都很看得起自己哦。

"不約。"

"哼，肖戰你再犟也沒用的，我已經跟塔提了結合申請。” 吃了個閉門羹，高季昇心裡很不愉快，明明是肖戰先勾引他的，他肯紆尊降貴的提申請已經是給面子了，現在這是甚麼？欲拒還迎是吧。

"沒人答應你。”肖戰冷冷地回答，悄悄豎起屏障，琢磨著要怎麼打發來人，他的豹貓也跑了出來，才要往門口溜去，就見肖戰拍了拍他，豹貓轉個方向，滿臉不甘願地繞到已經發出恫嚇的低鳴的小獅子旁邊，屁股朝著對方，用尾巴打了下小獅子的頭，一下成功吸引了小獅子的注意，兩隻精神體沒一會就在旁邊嘻鬧了起來。

王一博抿著唇，盯著肖戰看，眼神裡難得流露出一點冷漠外的情緒。

"上面說匹配度有大於60就行了。”  
"60?你也太好意思了。”  
“你不結合，上面不會放你出去的。”

他年年提交的前線申請，年年被打回來，理由特別爛，就為了他沒有固定的哨兵？怕他去了前線造成混亂？呵呵。

“行阿，那我就繼續在這裡當我的小醫師。”  
陪我的小朋友，好不好啊？肖戰轉過頭對著王一博笑，用口型對他說。

王一博咬了咬唇，偏開了頭，耳朵尖泛出了血色剛好被肖戰看得清楚。  
欸？經不起逗啊，他知道了。

“你房裡甚麼人？”

“你有甚麼資格問。”

要糟，剛小朋友的情緒變化有點大，資訊素都飄出來了，對方也不是省油的燈，小獅子瞬間從壓著豹貓在玩的狀態脫離，伏著身子向門口靠近，喉中發出了低沉的警告聲，小獅子的主人也是，全身繃緊人站的筆直，拳頭都握緊了，肖戰對他比了個噓，搖頭示意，他不想讓小朋友摻渾水，然而外面那人還在火上添油。

“算了，你是不知道自己名聲多差，不乾不凈的也只有我敢跟你湊合還當自己冰清玉潔高嶺之花？房裡有哨兵吧？”

去你的冰清玉潔，神他媽的高嶺之花。

肖戰冷冷笑了聲，撤回了屏障，總說多一事不如少一事，然而是可忍孰不可忍，這種人就是要打到他服，才打算出門送客，腳還沒邁開一步，旁邊的小朋友已經飛也似的衝了出去，王一博動作奇快，肖戰衣角都沒碰到，只見殘影，出門一看，空蕩蕩的走廊哪還有人，兩個哨兵已經從樓上打到廣場。

夜色裡白金色的頭髮亮的像會發光，兩道身影迅疾，一眨眼已經來回數十招，小獅子跟鬣狗激烈撕咬了起來，高先生也算是塔裡精神力數一數二的哨兵，小獅子這一仗，恐怕討不了甚麼便宜，這樣會引來更多人，得速戰速決，肖戰閉上眼睛。

他放出了精神末梢在空間中試探，小獅子……有了！，趁著小朋友現在聚精會神在打架，精神屏障相對薄弱，聚精會神在王一博的精神屏障上摸索了一會，可以！暫時連上了！他心裡一喜。

“交給我，王一博，把你的五感交給我，我的眼睛是你的眼睛，來，張開眼睛。”

王一博只感覺腦袋裡像是被泉水洗滌過，周圍的世界全部慢了下來，對方的一舉一動都捕捉得清清楚楚，沒來得及細想，他直覺腰部後仰，身體壓低到不可思議的角度，預判似地躲開一記攻擊，腰背一個用力直接彈起身，閃電般出手直取咽喉，卻是虛晃一招，實際發力的手在對方側頭要躲時，看準間隙，扣住對方雙手，長腿一抬一掃，高季昇被他一腳踹在腹部，跪在地上直喘。原來被壓制住的小獅子瞄到肖戰那隻豹貓在一旁好整以暇地趴著甩尾巴，一下用勁把身上鬣狗掀翻，緊緊咬住他的脖子，勝負立判。

“不可能！” 高季昇跪在地上痛苦的咳嗽，氣的雙眼發紅，警覺性的掃視周圍，捕捉到站下廊下的肖戰，”你給他做了連結？你等著，我…” 話還沒說完，人就猛的一震，倒了下去。

“你做了甚麼？” 王一博走了過來，臉上還有剛蹭上的灰跟一丁點血跡，在白皙的皮膚上看起來特別刺眼。  
“沒甚麼，震暈他而已，不然收拾起來麻煩。” 肖戰伸手，大拇指抹過小朋友的臉頰，確認了不是他的血。  
“我不是問這個。” 王一博反射性地要躲，卻顫了下，忍住了，哨兵的敏銳五感在這時候令他感到異常煩躁，他低下頭，表情看不太清。

“等你願意跟我聊天的時候我們再聊，現在，回去睡覺。”  
肖戰對王一博燦然一笑，像一束光，驅逐了整片夜幕。

“我不喜歡睡覺。” 

“嗯？下回你飯點來吧，看你都沒好好吃飯，這麼瘦。” 肖戰沒聽到王一博那聲像是自言自語的低喃，對他揮了揮手，大步離開。


	4. [博君一肖] 雙星 Chapter 4

作為一個比較稀有的，少數的，雖然不是那麼聽話的，單身大齡嚮導，還是有一點點好處的，例如帶小廚房客廳一室兩屋的辦公室，民以食為天，自古皆然，小朋友喜歡吃甚麼呢？肖戰想來想去沒個頭緒，乾脆弄自己愛吃的，就火鍋吧。

聽到敲門聲，反射性的回了句”不約。”外面就沒聲音了，肖戰覺得奇怪，哪有那麼好打發的客人，卻見自家精神體一溜煙竄了出來，一下奔到門邊，還不停的用頭頂和耳朵磨著門縫的位置，喵嗚直叫，”小豹子，怎麼回事啊？啊！”

三步併作兩步的去給人開門，果然是小朋友，弄飯弄得太入神，壓根沒想起來這飯就是給小朋友做的，王一博雙手插口袋裡，帽T蓋著頭，這次還戴上了頂鴨舌帽，明明長得好看，非要弄得像不能見人似的，把人請了人進來，”坐會，等我一下，能吃辣嗎？。”

王一博頓住腳步，猶豫了兩秒，”吃。”

“這你吃過嗎，試試，熟度剛好，很好吃。” 肖戰夾起一塊毛肚到王一博碗裡，看小朋友面色凝重，盯著那塊毛肚一眼，視死如歸的咬了一口。  
"咳..." 被嗆得直咳，不只臉上都染了層緋色，眼角都嗆出淚了，  
"啊，對不起，你沒事吧？” “ 我這辣已經調了特別特別低了，我知道你們五感都特別靈敏，沒想到你這麼不能吃辣。” 肖戰是第一次給哨兵弄飯，看樣子是門專業課程。

肖戰趕忙遞過了杯子。  
"咳咳咳咳咳" 王一博感覺要把自己的肺都咳出來了，他接過杯子艱難的喝了一口，細長得指節按了按自己的喉嚨，不停地吞著口水。

"對不起啊。" 肖戰挖了一大口飯，示意小朋友張口。  
“咳...” 王一博搖頭，表情依舊難受，再度拿起肖戰手邊的杯子，仰頭就灌了一大口，"哈..."感覺喉嚨的不適終於被稍緩解。

"這甚麼？" 王一博盯著透明的杯子裡的綠色不明液體瞧。

"綠茶，喜歡？"

王一博點頭，聲音被辣得很啞，揉了揉發紅的眼角，有點楚楚可憐的樣子，活像被人欺負過，害肖戰忍不住自己的想像力笑了出來。 

"你笑甚麼？"

"笑你很漂亮。" 肖戰一手撐著下巴，伸手刮了刮小朋友紅暈未退的臉頰，這觸感真的會讓人一摸上癮，上回摸到，回來以後回味再三。

王一博揮開肖戰的手，牛奶白的皮膚遮不住泛出的一抹瑰麗的血色，小朋友臉皮真的很薄，肖戰見好就收，重拾起一點愧疚感，想傳訊要人送餐過來，他可不想王一博當絕食系少年。

"別吃了，我請人送你能吃的過來。"

"沒事，能吃。" 王一博拿起筷子，逕自扒起白飯。  
"我下次會注意的。" 肖戰心有點軟，小朋友大概是不想讓他內疚。

"你還沒跟我說你做了甚麼。" 王一博食量本來就很小，沒一會就放下了碗筷。

肖戰挑眉，看樣子小朋友是很在意上回那次連結，都主動開口詢問了，也好，他願意的話，要進入對方精神圖景探查比較容易成功，上次是運氣好連上，回來以後他頭痛欲裂，整個晚上沒闔眼，甚麼都還沒摸清楚就貿然連結，還是太逞強了。

"暫時的精神結合，我們頻率挺合拍的，同步起來比較容易。" 肖戰這話講起來連自己都要臉紅，他這樣是不是單方面的吃小朋友豆腐。

王一博哦了聲，沒甚麼表情，他是該繼續這個話題還是，還是作正事吧。

"我想進你精神圖景看看，必要的時候幫你做梳理，行嗎？" 這話在他看來也就是在對哨兵耍流氓呢，平常講這些話毫不害臊的肖戰此時竟然有點感到不好意思，唐突佳人那種感覺，不好意思歸不好意思，這是工作，他自我開解。

"不要。”  
"為什麼？”  
"不好看。”  
"小朋友，我們這麼熟了，我就看看，不亂動？”  
"我不是小朋友。”  
"還不是小朋友，你小我幾歲，六歲是吧，我看過的精神圖景可多了，怎麼奇怪的都有，沒事。”  
“你都這樣幫他們做梳理？”

“…” 這天還能不能聊下去了。  
"有必要的時候，我沒有結合，精神力高，對有需要的哨兵做精神梳理本來就是我的工作。”

"上回那人說他要跟你結合。”

"王一博，我拒絕了，而且這不是你該關心的重點。” 肖戰發現王一博並不是不能說，真說起來會把人給氣死。

"讓我進去。" 

肖戰專注地盯著王一博，表情看起來說有誠懇就有多誠懇，小朋友不太自在的撇開目光，肖戰長得好看他第一天跟他打照面就知道了，那天他從狂化邊緣被喚醒，模模糊糊的醒來，白色的床、白色的窗簾，白色的牆壁，床邊趴著一個穿著白色醫師服的人，他好像也剛醒來，打哈欠的關係，乾淨琥珀色的虹膜澄澈透明，覆上薄薄一層淚，亮的驚人。

“醒啦？還好嗎？” 是那個聲音。  
他對他說，跟我走，這邊有光。

"不准笑我。” 沉默了一陣子，王一博開口，語氣罕見的不那麼肯定，他沒看肖戰，手抬到唇邊，下意識的啃著指緣。

這在心理學上代表著緊張、不安、焦慮，肖戰突然湊近他 ”幹嘛額？”王一博嚇一跳，卻沒像平常一樣退開，”手伸出來。” 肖戰對他比了個六的手勢。

”打勾勾。”

“你才小朋友吧？” 王一博嘴上這樣說，手卻是默默的伸了出來。  
“笑的是小狗。” 肖戰勾住對方小拇指，碰了大拇指一下，勾完還訝異了，”王一博你手怎麼那麼大？” 就抓住他的大拇指研究甚麼似的玩了起來。

兩人聊著鬧了一會，基本上都是肖戰在說話，王一博聽，偶而肖戰被王一博懟得啞口無言，還會忍不住出手攻擊他，但講到打架，王一博真的是天生哨兵，肖戰手還沒碰到人呢，就反被抓住了，連讓自家豹貓去偷襲，都被小獅子一下發現，  
兩隻精神體上竄下跳的好不愉快。

“王一博，你這獅子…” 肖戰討不了好，沒趣的觀察起兩隻精神體追打，他前幾回都沒有這麼注意的看過小獅子，怎麼覺得跟他一般見到的精神體有些不一樣呢，雖說精神體本就不是實物，但王一博的顯得更沒有實體了，還老被小豹子上爪子撓到，有點傻啊。

“獅子怎麼了？” 肖戰一直沒放開王一博的手，兩個人的姿勢看起來就像是肖戰被摟在王一博身前，肖戰還沒來的及答話，鼻尖縈繞著資訊素的甜味，他意識到甚麼，趕忙鬆開手，這下要糟，雖然小朋友小朋友的叫他，好歹也是成年的哨兵了，他心跳的有些急，暗自希望王一博甚麼都沒注意到。

想裝作若無其事地爬起身，王一博卻沒有鬆開的意思，他抬起眼，想確認王一博在幹嘛，不巧直接對上對方的視線了，四目相接，肖戰覺得自己耳朵一陣轟鳴，像炸彈在遙遠地方爆炸傳遞過來的聲響，嗡嗡地叫著，王一博的嘴唇在動，卻聽不到他的聲音，他張口想說些甚麼，也一樣聽不到自己的聲音。

王一博的臉在視野裡越放越大，靠得越來越近，太近了。

“啊！”他兩手前伸一個用力，推開了對方。

王一博疑惑的看肖戰，捂了捂被打到的下巴。  
“啊，對不起對不起，我就是被你嚇到了，幹嘛突然靠我那麼近？我…

“我剛叫你好幾次你都沒聽到，就靠近點叫啊？我就是想問，能叫你戰哥嗎？你那麼緊張做甚麼？”

“我…可以可以，想叫甚麼都可以，晚了，趕快回去休息。” 肖戰還沒從驚嚇中回神。

王一博聞言，壓下了唇角，”我不想。”

肖戰終於從那陣莫名的心跳加速裡緩過來，中二少年其實是個工作狂？小朋友的人設有點飄忽，”那以後你訓練完來我這加班好了，我差事多的做不完你還不想休息。”

王一博眼神一亮，沒說好不好，就看他那隻獅子搖的歡快的尾巴，肖戰失笑，小朋友其實很好哄。


	5. [博君一肖] 雙星 chapter 6

好冷，除了黑之外，這裡還很冷。

肖戰有點納悶，上次匆匆一瞥，還沒有感知到那麼明顯的冷意，哨兵精神圖景是冰天雪地的他不是沒見過，倒是不覺得太奇怪，奇怪的是這片黑暗，幾乎是伸手不見五指，一般而言，精神圖景會因為哨兵承載太多外界感知、或是負面情緒，也就是所謂過載，以黑色粒子或是濃霧之類的方式，對相當於具象化的內心世界造成汙染。

但要不是王一博剛剛還跟他額頭靠額頭放他進來，生命跡象穩定、意識清楚，他都要誤判這裡是哨兵的永夜了，既然不是永夜，王一博負面情緒是得過載到甚麼地步，才能形成這無邊無際的黑暗。

伸手不見五指，得有個方向感好一點的帶著，把小豹子叫了出來，總得有個開始，他選擇先清理試試，肖戰作為嚮導的的能力是以聲音做媒介，緩步前行，一陣陣悠揚清亮的歌聲在黑暗裡恣意穿梭，暗沉沉的霧氣是肉眼可見的緩緩消融，漸漸能看到小豹子模糊的身影。

肖戰一喜，接著唱下去，卻發現這世界彷彿有自我意志的開始抵擋，再也不肯退讓，像是用明礬沉澱了髒水，卻發現杯壁原來就是黑的。

肖戰停下了吟唱，他把小豹子叫回來，靜下心，原地坐下觀察四周，視野裡開始偶而有甚麼閃過，轉瞬即逝，像是一個個蒼白的影子，虛無飄渺，幽靈似的，而再集中精神細看，還能捕捉到在變的蒼白之前，影像都會有一個霓虹燈般彩色的瞬間，肖戰直覺這是一個重要的線索，細細地看了很久。

沒有規律，他眨了眨酸澀的眼睛，思索著下一步，此時窩在他懷裡充當暖爐的小豹子突然跳了起來，長鳴一聲，朝一個方向飛快奔去，肖戰想讓小豹子慢點，又擔心追丟，但他能感知，小豹子是保持一個恆定的速度在跑的，這意味著有人/或東西在帶路，王一博那隻小獅子終於願意出現幫忙了嗎？

不知在黑暗中跑了多久，小豹子終於慢了下來，對著肖戰拉長了聲音喵嗚叫著，提示肖戰位置，靠近定睛一看，發現小豹子身後好像躲著一個虛影，仔細聽還能聽見微弱的叫聲，肖戰蹲低身體，對那影子伸出手。

你放心，我不會傷害你，我想幫他，你也想嗎？

隨即手心傳來一陣濕濕熱熱癢癢的感覺，一片漆黑中，一隻小狗崽的虛影若隱若現，舔著自己的手，是一隻黃金獵犬幼崽！這就怪了，肖戰在當下就確認了他不是精神圖景的影像，他有實感，是精神體，但是小朋友那隻獅子他明明也打過照面，這隻小黃金怎麼回事？

小狗崽對他拼命搖尾巴，蹭他的手蹭的歡，短短的絨毛又細又軟，還翻過肚子討摸，萌的肖戰心都要化了，伸手揉揉小狗崽的肚皮，玩了會，又想到流逝的時間，精神圖景一般不能待太久，他得先走，下回再來。

狗崽崽，我下回還來找你好嗎？

小狗崽一聽，好像急了，嗚嗚直叫，也不撒嬌了，搖搖晃晃地站起身，用沒長全的牙死命啃著肖戰的手指，小豹子此時突然一口叼起狗崽子，甩到自己背上，對著肖戰叫了兩聲，撒腿狂奔。

怎麼辦？當然是跟上啊。

沒路了，這裡應該就是精神圖景的邊緣，小狗崽騎在豹貓脖子上，奶聲奶氣地對著地上一處嗚嗚直叫，肖戰蹲低身子摸索，發現了一個不那麼黑的洞，大概一個成年人去勉強能穿過的大小。

他毫不猶豫地跳了下去。

這裡雖然不黑也不冷，給人的感覺卻比上面更難受，構成的色調像是泛黃塵封的老照片，一路散落著各種不同的東西，盡頭通向一個環形建築，肖戰沿路細看，其中有各式各樣褪色了積木、一塊塊完整亦或碎裂的滑板、裂掉的摩托車頭盔甚麼的，他默默地一樣樣記下，走進建築物的門，像是體育場的配置，外圍是環形跑道，起點的地方倒著一台摩托車，中間有個升高的大舞台，台上散落著幾盞壞掉的聚光燈，抬頭，就是那片黑沉沉的夜幕。

，空蕩、死寂、絕望。

空間裡濃烈的悲傷感染了肖戰的情緒，小狗崽卻還在他腳邊歡快地打著轉，試圖咬他的褲腳，與這個地方彷彿毫無關係，霎時間，一個不可置信的猜測躍進了肖戰腦中。

等我，他蹲下來，對虛虛實實的小黃金輕聲說。

肖戰退出來的時候，眼眶泛紅，表情凝重，嚇了王一博一跳，害他本來想問甚麼都忘了。

“有這麼難看嗎？戰哥你都要看哭了？”   
“你來這裡前有甚麼特別喜歡做的事嗎？” 肖戰想印證自己的猜測，但也不敢問得太直接。

“喜歡做的事？” 王一博想了一會，對肖戰搖搖頭，” 沒有。”  
王一博的反應不似做偽，肖戰判斷，剛在他精神圖景裡接受到的衝擊讓他越來越難受。

“你先回去睡。” 他得想想下一步該怎麼做。  
“我不想。”  
“為什麼？”

“我怕黑。” 此時王一博輕描淡寫的語氣，卻讓肖戰一陣揪心。  
“你不睡覺多久了？”  
“來這以後就不愛睡了。” 

王一博聳聳肩，他不喜歡睡覺，一閉上眼就會進入那個詭異的、黑色的夢境，偶而會有亮麗的片段閃過，想看清楚，又被蒼白的重重鬼影環繞住，沒完沒了，像個無止盡的循環，驚醒過來，就是一身冷汗。

“這樣你撐不下去的。” 肖戰收拾好情緒，他淡淡地說，” 我會提申請，你以後睡我旁邊那間治療室，我幫你精神梳理，也順便教你屏蔽五感。”


	6. [博君一肖] 雙星 chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 披著哨嚮皮的戀愛小品  
謝謝閱讀!

“部長下午好啊，我要檔案庫的權限。” 肖戰踱進上司的辦公室，劈頭就直奔主題。

“稀客啊，肖戰，不是陪你家小朋友陪到樂不思蜀？人都登堂入室了。” 醫療部長語氣帶著顯而易見的八卦，肖戰跟一個哨兵出雙入對的事情早就傳得沸沸揚揚，幾乎都默認了王一博是他的入幕之賓，但沒人敢去招惹王一博，肖戰都自己送上門了，此時不問更待何時。

“部長您很閒啊，我工作有落下嗎？王一博的事情難道不是塔派下來的？額外的差事，沒跟您要加班費我還虧了。” 被四兩撥千金的的擋了回來，肖戰這裡他也討不了好，他這部長好難啊。

肖戰查了查紀錄，王一博的資料很乾淨，雙親都是一般人，資料查不到甚麼問題，通常就代表有問題，問題還不是一般的大。

而塔裡對王一博的態度也有些耐人尋味了，起初是不管不問，然而肖戰提上去關於王一博的要求幾乎沒不成功的，最近甚至還會主動過來要他這裡精神梳理的紀錄，仗著塔裡也沒別人進的了他的精神圖景，他一律用詞中性的敷衍過去。

“他快可以提交結合申請了，你好好考慮下啊。” 部長離開時留下了這句話。

考慮？肖戰意味不明的笑了一下。

跟王一博這些時日相處下來，一開始那個生人勿近的樣子在他面前徹底不復存在，成天沒大沒小的跟他拌嘴，還老愛有事沒事就動手打他。

這不就又來了，肖戰剛從那邊離開，繞去食堂打劫了不少東西，沿著他們的訓場要回自己辦公室，遠遠看到一群哨兵在訓練，他一眼就認出王一博，就算頭髮不再五顏六色，他還是人群裡最耀眼的那個，少年一招一式都輕盈精準，穿花蝴蝶似的，幾個打他一個，絲毫不落下風，很多時刻肖戰都要為他捏一把冷汗，他都能在下一秒找到不可思議的突破口

，矯若遊龍，翩若驚鴻。

他就這樣站在廊下，遠遠看了他很久。

回神已是向晚，就見王一博由遠及近，兔起鶻落，逆光而來，沒幾下就來到他身前站定，揚起一邊唇角，對他笑得得意，此時正值晚膳時分，廊下人來人往，有人認出他們，肖戰難得出門、王一博難得有表情，引的許多人朝這邊好奇地看了過來。

“找我？”   
肖戰搖頭，指了指手裡的東西，”路過。”

“那幹嘛老看我。” 看得他都不能專心了，王一博早在肖戰從食堂出來就看到他，明明手裡抱著一堆東西，在那站那麼久，一雙顧盼生輝的大眼睛跟著自己動作滴溜溜的動來動去，時而緊張時而微笑的樣子，眼睛都要長在自己身上了還不承認。

“你很好看嗎？誰看你了？”肖戰不服氣的噘起了嘴，眼珠子轉了一圈，就是不看面前的人一眼。  
“這下又不敢看我了，承認吧戰哥，你就是看我好看。”   
“覺得你好看的在那邊排隊呢。” 肖戰朝王一博身後揚揚下巴，挑了挑眉。  
“哇哦，清一色的嚮導，王一博你行情真好。” 他知道小朋友好看，這才多久呢，就算兩耳不聞窗外事如他，也知道王一博那張就算面無表情、不苟言笑依然能帥翻整座塔的臉現在有多少人惦念。

“肖大嚮導，你少說我了，你不知道剛剛你往那一站，跟我打的那些人可全都不專心了，我沒打過癮啊。” 王一博也對肖戰挑了挑眉，伸出手，食指勾了兩下，  
”來。”

”幹嘛老找我打，我又打不過你。”   
“不知道，看到戰哥就想打。”   
“王一博我勸你善良，別老在我身上找成就感，放過老年人成嗎？”  
“戰哥不老，戰哥最有少年感。” 王一博笑得越發得意，笑得讓肖戰牙癢，想咬人，我是成年人，不跟小朋友計較，肖戰深呼吸默念。

“我教你啊。” 王一博今天興致很高，肖戰看著小朋友鬥志昂揚的樣子，久違的勝負慾被激了起來，跟著他走向了訓練場。

“誰教誰還不一定呢。” 肖戰東西放著，脫下了白袍，人往那一站就是道亮麗的風景線，身高腿長，臉上笑意盈盈，從容淡定，王一博有些意外，他知道肖戰從沒認真跟他打過，他看過溫柔耐心的、戲謔玩笑的、強硬不讓的戰哥，現在的肖戰給他一種感覺，好像站在他身後就能心安，站在他對面就不想輸，如果能站在他身邊，又該是怎樣的完滿，他就沒看過這樣的肖戰，該死的好看，突然有些後悔公開約戰了。

這麼好看，不想給別人看。

“肖大嚮導聽他們說你武力值不高？” 也罷，約都約了，速戰速決就是了。  
“看跟誰打了。” 肖戰微笑。  
“你說怎麼打吧？不要說我欺負你。” 哦，小朋友很自信啊，他伸了伸懶腰。  
“行，半小時吧，還得吃晚餐，半小時你打的到我算我輸？” 肖戰微微揚唇，手拍下計時器，人就輕飄飄地消失在王一博眼前。

輕敵了，這手先發制人漂亮啊，王一博瞇起眼，人也動了起來，那裡！他長腿一蹬，手就切了過去，被閃過了，王一博嘖了聲，來自四面八方的錯覺開始湧入感官，好像肖戰不在、又無所不在，接連幾次撲空，讓他原來就蠢蠢欲動的亢奮情緒變的越發焦躁。

一博，試著跟你的精神屏障配合，這場比賽肖戰其實佔優，王一博現在對他幾乎不設防，憑著嚮導的能力，要躲他非常容易，就算對別人不會這樣，這還是實戰上的缺陷，肖戰還是希望小朋友能自己發現，收放自如。

“肖醫師會不會有事啊，聽說他很強，很強不是早就上前線了嗎，再怎麼說他好歹也是個嚮導？能行？”  
“我怎麼聽說他不能打？就是長得漂亮。”  
“欸，肖戰只會躲，也不反擊，對著這樣一個大美人，王一博還打得下去，這本事也是沒誰了。”

“欸，不對啊，王一博打了那麼久，還沒打到人一片衣角，傳言都假的吧。”

屏蔽不必要的五感，只留下需要的。

王一博腦裡倏地閃過肖戰說過的話，肖戰一直是個好老師，他也是好學生，按捺住煩亂的情緒，他仔細的張開屏障，濾掉了那些過於惱人的聲音、煩人的視線，留下他最熟悉的的氣息，他的世界只剩下他、和他！

找到了！

時間空間不該限制你的想像力，你的思維到哪裡、人就能到哪裡。 

王一博驟停，一下變換了行進方向，歛起全身殺氣，悄聲無息地，像狩獵中的獅子，不疾不徐的等待時機，認準位置，出手如電，

一把抓住肖戰的手腕。

”走了。” 王一博沉聲道。

“可以啊，小朋友。” 肖戰笑著看計時器上的0.01，才想誇他，側頭一看，王一博的臉上沒甚麼表情，握著他的手指捏的死緊，自己的手腕應該是瘀青了，感覺不太妙。

“吃飯。”

“這就打完了？” “誰贏啊？”   
“小情侶的情趣，是你們不懂。”


	7. [博君一肖] 雙星 chapter 7 (微R)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 披著哨嚮皮的戀愛小品  
這章應該還是只能標微限(  
閱讀愉快!

今天精神梳理完，肖戰發現王一博的狀態有些不對勁，也沒有像前幾次一樣跑走，剛好留給他問問題的機會。

“一博，你最近很容易激動啊，怎麼回事？這兩次我都好費力才清乾淨，過載的狀態有些厲害啊？” 那些髒污累積的速率越來越快，肖戰覺得有些擔心，留給他的時間可能不多了。

王一博突然沉默下來，表情糾結，這個問題他想問很久了，卻老擔心讓肖戰不高興，但一次次下來，他發現情況有點難控制，還是他問出了口。

“你真的都這樣幫別人做梳理？” 王一博臉上不自然的酡紅有點明顯，側過頭，抬手摸了摸鼻子，嚥了口口水。。

“嗯？甚麼意思？” 這問話聽起來沒頭沒腦的，看王一博這麼不自在的樣子，肖戰結合了之前他那些奇怪的反應，比如每次做完梳理都臉紅耳朵紅，總是欲言又止，比如明明還不想休息卻在做完梳理就趕緊離開，沒多久又回來這裡找他聊天，肖戰起初以為是小朋友彆扭不知道怎麼道謝，沒太在意，直到有次無意間他聽到浴室裡，屬於王一博的，壓著聲音的悶喘，終於豁然開朗。

“你剛什麼感覺？” 肖戰心裡有譜，瞅著人看。  
“就…很…舒服。”王一博被看得有點不好意思，但也不想搪塞過去。

“要幫忙嗎？”   
“你都這樣幫他們嗎？” 王一博瞪大眼睛，隨即臉色暗了下來。  
“他們的精神梳理不包含後續服務。” 肖戰回道。

王一博被這句話弄得有些懵，一時反應不過來。

“不要算啦。”肖戰看他傻楞楞的，半天沒回話，突然也有些不好意思，側過頭移開目光，自顧自地開口，聲音放的很輕，從王一博的角度只能看的到一抹粉色從肖戰脖子上漸漸往臉上攀。

這時候的肖戰不像大他六歲，原來他戰哥也會害羞。

看著這樣的肖戰，那種每次他在他精神圖景鼓搗時就會出現的異樣感覺又出現了，比之前都還強烈，強烈的如同海嘯般，一瞬間席捲他全身，那些還想問的、想質疑的，通通被扔到腦後，任著這一陣陣奇異的快感沿著神經末梢傳遞，血管裡像有岩漿在奔騰，連肺部交換的氣體都夾帶著熱氣，他不知道肖戰做了什麼才讓他變成這樣，或是其實肖戰並沒有做甚麼，這全都是出自他本身對肖戰的渴望，

他渴望將這個人據為己有。

他親了他？還是他親了他？唇上傳來的觸感怎麼那麼軟，又那麼甜，甜的讓他猛然一手扣住那人的後腦，幾乎是咬住他的嘴唇，貪婪的汲取對方的味道，舌頭在肖戰有意退開時伸了進去，攫走了主動權，這甜味會讓人瘋狂，肖戰的嘴唇是甜的、齒列是甜的、口腔黏膜的每一寸都是甜的，他捲住了對方的舌頭，也是甜的。

他像在吃顆肖戰味的夾心軟糖，把外面的糖衣咬裂了、含化了，滲出裡頭的汁液，浸透了嘴裡每一個縫隙，反反覆覆，來來回回，不夠，他的舌頭抵著他的，相互推壤，反覆吸吮，如果能吞下去就好了。

“哈…” 吻的動情，水聲嘖嘖顯得有些情色，肖戰難耐的喘息沒能忍住，一連串滾出了喉嚨，更在敏感的過份的聽覺裡添柴加火，連著來不及嚥下的津液沿著唇角滴落，也沒能逃過哨兵的眼睛，王一博順著滴落的路線往下吸舔，試圖獲得更多的甜味。

他像一張鋪天蓋地的網，肖戰連呼吸都被困住，困在王一博和他臉的方寸之間，他呼吸到的空氣全來自於他，是他的味道讓人上癮還是缺氧讓人頭暈，分不清，心跳全數亂了，在胸腔裡放肆地鼓譟，讓他只能急促地張口換氣，像隻離水的魚。 

好不容易艱難的拉開了一點距離，他勉聲說，王一博你是要吃了我嗎，這與其說是問，不如說是撒嬌，聲音裡沒半點拒絕的意思，尾音還像顫抖的羽毛隱約帶著期待，一路拍打著了王一博左胸，搔的他心癢難耐，死死盯著肖戰看。

肖戰被他專注漆黑的眼睛看的全身都熱了起來，微微點了點頭，資訊素的滿溢已經不是肖戰每回用的隔斷劑能阻擋的，整間治療室甜的像發酵的酒釀，一點就炸，還好治療室牆面是特殊材質，不然整個塔都能知道發生了甚麼。

想佔有他，王一博的動作激動又急切，每種感官的閾值都低的過份，幾乎要將他逼瘋，連身上的衣料觸感都讓他無法忍耐，他想要的是像今天那樣扣著肖戰手腕那樣的，皮膚貼著皮膚那種感覺，赤裸的、沒有任何隔閡的。

他想，所以他做了，他一把撕開肖戰上身的作訓服，往下扯到腰間，人就壓了上去，相對於吻，王一博的動作更偏像進食，從他精巧的喉結開始舔咬，咬一下就能讓肖戰哼吟一聲，這讓王一博滿意極了，執著的對著每寸裸露的皮膚又吸又啃，直到肖戰終於發出低聲的抗議。

“小朋友，別啃出痕跡，我還怎麼見人哪？” 肖戰嘴裡這樣叨唸，人卻是仰起頭，順從的將修長柔嫩的脖頸獻上。

欲拒還迎。

身上的人只接收到獵物臣服的信號，不理他的抗議，他用唇舌描摹他的全身，在他淺色的皮膚上留下自己的印記，紅色的、紫色的、沿著鎖骨的曲線一路盛放，綻開一瓣又一瓣的秋海棠，綿延到細膩如玉的胸口。

他叼住肖戰一側乳尖，細細用牙齒研磨，又舔又啜，滾燙的鼻息噴在胸口，肖戰忍不住用手推他肩頭，“嗯…王一博你吸奶啊…”。

王一博只是抬頭看了肖戰一眼，嗯了聲，更專注的吸舔著，被咬的紅腫的乳頭中微細的小孔他也沒放過，用舌頭頂了頂，還像幼獸要踏奶一般，用被情慾燙熱的手掌，揉弄對側的胸膛，兩根指頭捏起中間硬起的乳粒復又鬆開，刺激的讓肖戰低軟的呻吟聲斷斷續續的溢出口，那顫抖的音調連自己聽了都要臉紅。

“一博...別吸了...再吸..也不會有奶的…啊…” 說是這樣說，卻是將上身更往前送，主動求歡似的，迎合王一博的動作。

“嘶…都腫了…啊！” 肖戰這聲抱怨才出口，像嫌棄肖戰話多，王一博這下咬的狠了，兩手並用，捏起肖戰雙側乳尖，嘴唇移到他耳邊。

”再說。” 這聲低啞帶喘的警告磨過肖戰敏感的耳垂，又帶出一陣顫抖，性感的讓他清楚的意識到王一博真的不是甚麼小朋友了，而他在他身下，無處可逃。

這個認知讓他全身都熱了起來，始作俑者還在變本加厲，上一秒還警告他，下一秒毛絨絨的頭就埋進他頸窩磨蹭呢喃，揪著耳垂反覆吸舔，戰哥，你耳朵好敏感，都被我親紅了。

“啊，別說了，別吸…啊…”

王一博沒聽他的，好像本能的知道碰哪兒，肖戰就會發出很好聽的聲音，像是舒服的要哭出來了，平常好像甚麼都成竹在胸，雲淡風輕的他，卻在自己的觸碰撫弄下變得這麼誘人，他對再逼出肖戰更多反應這事上癮了，舌頭在肖戰耳道來回舔弄，舔的肖戰全身都軟了，只剩一個地方是硬的。

“王一博…好歹先把你那隻獅子收起來。”

肖戰被快感浸溼了雙眼，燒紅了眼角，眸光迷離間，還瞄到王一博那隻小獅子趴在床邊好奇地盯著他們看，旁邊還挨著自家小豹子。

“辦不到，你那隻貓也跑出來了。” 

肖戰想讓小豹子回去，卻架不住自己身上作亂的大手，完全集中不了精神，被王一博懲罰似的又咬了一口。

“嗚…” 小腹的皮膚很細嫩哪禁得起這樣弄，肖戰帶著哭腔叫出了聲。

“讓他們看。” 

王一博眼神益發幽深，不管不顧的把衣服一路往下撕，人擠進肖戰雙腿間，下腹相貼，勃起的硬物抵著他腿根一陣亂蹭，想要找到可以舒緩下身脹痛的地方，在他大腿內側柔軟的嫩肉急切的磨著，感受到他的情緒太過高昂，肖戰不敢放任他做下去，會直接引發結合熱的，至少不該是現在。

我給你舔吧，他把王一博往旁邊一翻，跪在他身側，扶住那根筆直燙熱的東西，張大嘴含了一半進去，王一博突然感覺到快爆炸的慾望進入了溫暖潮濕的地方，忍不住舒服地喘了聲，肖戰也是第一次做這個，動作有些笨拙，偶而牙齒還會嗑到敏感的前端，然而肖戰在含著他這件事對王一博來說，心理刺激不是一般的大，他低頭看著在身側動作的人，自己的東西就這樣在他嫣紅色的雙唇間進進出出，對方還皺著眉時不時地抬眼上看，顯得無辜又色情，他光看著就有想射的衝動，伴隨著肖戰逐漸抓到節奏的含弄，一波波快感從尾椎傳上，直衝腦門，不行，得忍著。

太遠了，他把人往自己拉，”戰哥你轉過來。” 肖戰沒多思考，順著王一博的意思動作，轉了個方向。

”唔….” 意識到王一博要做甚麼已經來不及了，他想阻止，無奈口中被塞得滿滿的還直往他上顎頂，小朋友這也學得太快了，肖戰邊抵禦著下身傳來的快感，想專心吞吐對方的東西，王一博的搗亂卻讓他的動作更加困難，他用舌頭在前端溝迴繫帶處前後摩擦，手還撫過後頭兩顆小球，時不時用寬大的手掌握著他挺翹的臀部大力揉捏。

“啊！” 肖戰被後方突然傳來的異物感嚇了跳，一下放開了口中的東西，”王一博…啊…你…” 原來在揉弄間，王一博好奇的看著後方的入口好像有意識的微微闔張，兩手大拇指在密口皺褶處輕輕的碰了碰，看它瑟縮了下，試探的伸了小半截指尖進去，指尖的燙熱弄的肖戰一陣頭皮發麻，想往前逃開，性器就被王一博含的更深，可往後退，卻剛好把對方的手指吞了進去，刺激的他眼睛泛淚眼角潮紅，只得更賣力的吞吐王一博的東西，看能不能緩解一波波噬骨的麻癢，

進退兩難。

後穴傳來的麻癢自顧自匯進了前頭的快感，激起身體更想被滿足的渴求，肖戰忍不住前後擺動著腰身，口中塞著東西，根本嚥不下的口水把嘴裡的東西弄的濕淋淋的，他只能哼出軟呼呼的鼻音，細微又煽情，一聲聲的刺激著哨兵的聽覺。

”哈…” “哈…”兩人喘息的頻率交互起伏，肖戰唇角都被磨紅了，王一博聽著肖戰近乎嗚咽的呻吟，掐著腰把人往下按，最後一個吞嚥的動作，讓肖戰的東西一下深深納進了他喉頭，”啊…”他一下子忍不住，全交代在王一博嘴裡。

口中的東西跳動了下，又脹了一圈，像是也到了最後關頭，肖戰手口並用著套弄的嘴裡的硬物，收緊了口腔，用舌尖在鈴口處重重吸舔了一口，王一博小腹一緊，終於悶哼著釋放了出來。

”哈…哈...” 兩人的粗喘急促的活像剛打過一架。

按捺著甚麼似的，王一博伸手抹掉嘴邊的液體，大夢初醒般地一把將肖戰推開，翻了個身滾到床沿，背對著人，雙手緊纂成拳。

他射了可是還硬著，幾乎要用盡全身的力氣，才能壓抑住從剛剛就不停浮出腦裡的各種想侵犯這個人的想法，他是想要肖戰，可是不是這樣的，不是這樣近乎失控的，他怕自己再做出甚麼可怕的事情，急急地跳下床，退到了門口。

“一博？” 剛到後來，肖戰就能感覺到王一博的狀況明顯激動的不對勁，他自己的後腰跟臀瓣大概都青紫一片了。

王一博頭抵著門，啞聲開口，像是在問肖戰，也像是在問自己。

“他們也會像我這樣嗎？”  
“你們不一樣。” 肖戰無奈的回答，這時候就變回小朋友了，鑽牛角尖鑽的真是時候。  
“這都是哨兵的本能？我想要你，可是我不想要這樣！不是這樣…” 他氣急敗壞地想解釋甚麼，卻發現根本詞不達意。

該怎麼說？肖戰明白小朋友的意思，卻不知道怎麼跟王一博講清楚，評估了下現在王一博的狀態，太不對了，眼睛都紅了，怕是要過載，他得盡快讓人平靜下來。

“我知道。” 他說。

“你不知道！” 王一博咬破了舌尖，口中的鐵鏽味和痛覺終於讓他從超負荷的狀態中清醒了一點，得趕快離開，離開這濃郁的甜香，他狠狠的捶了門一下，喉中發出沙啞的嘶吼。

“別過來！”   
“滿身的味道，你現在不能出去。” 肖戰嘆口氣，一步步走上前，溫柔堅定的抱住他，一下下順著他因激動不停的顫抖著，顯得單薄的背脊。

“我都知道，王一博，你不要怕，把自己交給我。” 同時放出精神末梢，緩緩的包圍了王一博，把小朋友一併帶回了精神圖景。

睡吧，我陪著你。

肖戰靜靜地陪他待在裡面，時斷時續的哼唱著歌，等到王一博終於睡著，汙濁的圖景也清了乾淨，他擦了擦小朋友臉上未乾的淚痕，退了出去。

夜幕依舊低垂，那些七彩霓虹般的碎片卻不再變得蒼白，反倒慢慢的連成一層又一層柔軟的薄紗，綿延了整片黑夜。

小黃金好像感應到甚麼，抬頭看了看，天空好像沒那麼黑了，他開心地追著自己的尾巴繞圈，有點想念上次那個哥哥，甚麼時候能再過來陪他玩呢。


	8. [博君一肖] 雙星 chapter 8

那天過後，兩人都沒提過發生的事，相處起來沒甚麼異常，但就是沒有異常才讓肖戰感到煩惱，除了早上比他早醒，晚上吃飽了才回來，還比他早休息，這種作息上明顯的迴避之外，王一博對他的態度依舊親暱卻不再逾矩，落落大方、自然無比，連曾經困擾的不得了的睡眠狀況都似乎改善了不少，情緒控制也是，也剛好讓他有一百個理由拒絕精神梳理。

弄得他想談，都找不到機會，小朋友怎麼就那麼倔呢？

直到那天夜裡，那晚他翻來覆去睡的很不好，夢境光怪陸離，凌亂破碎的讓人頭昏腦脹，他明明有意識到自己在作夢，身體卻不受控制，像被灌了鉛似的動彈不得。他聽到細微的一聲輕響，是門被打開的聲音，是王一博的氣息，他靠近的很慢，就這樣在自己床邊停了下來，趴在床沿不動，他睜不開眼，卻彷彿能感受到對方的目光，是炙熱的，執著的，過了一會，一個有些冰涼的觸感擦過了他的前額。

那是一個吻，一個淺嘗輒止卻不容錯認的吻。

那氣息慢慢遠去，在他房間又停了一陣子，很快的就離開了。 

經過一陣子的觀察，他才知道，王一博是去他房裡幹嘛的，這行為讓肖戰是百思不得其解。

“王一博！我衣服是不是在你那？”好不容易逮到王一博還沒出門的時刻，肖戰趁機大喊，就不信他還能裝傻，只見王一博從浴室探了顆頭出來，嘴裡還叼著牙刷。

“挖…賣..啊”

“刷完牙再講話！來吃飯。”肖戰把剛弄好的早餐放好在桌上，不由分說讓他過來坐好，斜眼看王一博從浴室裡趿拉著拖鞋走出來，亂成一團雞窩的頭髮、睡眼惺忪的模樣，還真可愛，可愛的讓人想氣都氣不起來。

“你幹嘛老穿我的衣服？”肖戰指了指王一博身上的作訓服，果然在他身上，王一博現在都睡這邊，衣櫃就一起用了，但小朋友放著自己衣服不穿，每回都要穿他的就很令人納悶了。

“我們size一樣啊，不然戰哥你也能穿我的啊。”王一博還沒清醒，揉了揉眼睛，看起來很傻。  
“連裡面打底那件都能拿錯？”  
“戰哥的比較好聞。” 

能不能這麼理直氣壯？沒眼看了，他就是故意的，肖戰翻了個白眼，決定先講正事。

“王一博，這兩天我得出趟門，你別惹事。”  
“戰哥，我敬佩的戰哥，沒有你我還不行嗎？我都多久沒惹事了。”

這句沒有你我還不行嗎讓肖戰又氣的牙癢癢，最近他這種不遠不近的態度肖戰還真的拿他沒有辦法。

“王先生您好，不好意思打擾。我是肖戰，塔裡的心輔官，一博的同事，之前有跟您們聯絡，約好今天過來拜訪。”

來應門的是一個看起來氣質沉靜，讓人感到很舒服的中年男人。

”肖先生您好，我是一博的父親，他媽今天剛好有事不在，您快請進，一博麻煩您照顧了。” 

“一博沒給您那邊添甚麼麻煩吧？” 王一博的父親笑著對肖戰問道。  
“沒有沒有，一博很好，這次只是例行性的拜訪。” 肖戰不想造成王一博家人的恐慌。

玄關的鞋櫃上擺著三個人的合照，王一博看起來還是稚氣未脫的樣子，嫩生生的臉頰有些嬰兒肥，五官精緻又漂亮，應該是像媽媽，相片裡的他笑的眉不見眼，攬著爸媽的手，一派天真爛漫，快樂的情緒都要滿出來了。

如果不是早上才跟他鬧了一陣，肖戰會以為王一博還住在這個家，鞋櫃裡擺滿一雙雙的球鞋，最高一層還躺著一塊滑板，看肖戰好奇的不住打量，王爸爸微笑著說，”一博之前也很喜歡滑板，他房間裡還擺著幾塊，這孩子就是這樣，喜歡上甚麼東西就特別狂熱。”

兩人在沙發上坐下，王爸爸倒了杯茶，肖戰謝著接過，就看王爸爸捧著茶杯，盯著前方，像是沉浸在自己的世界裡，若有所思。

“其實我們都沒想到他會覺醒成哨兵。”

“我跟他媽總以為他以後會繼續跳舞，您別笑他，這孩子從小就很有主見，他可喜歡跳舞了，他小時候身體不好，那麼小一個孩子，甘願住院每天打針，也要努力好起來，12、3歲那時候我們拗不過他，就讓他離家學舞了，也沒聽他喊過累，還跳出了一點成績。啊對，他後來還愛上了摩托比賽，剛能騎車就風風火火的跟我們說他能上賽道了，感覺特別好，他也很喜歡，可惜啊。” 王爸爸的語調帶著懷念和驕傲，卻夾雜了一絲不易察覺的遺憾，肖戰聽得出來，那是心疼跟捨不得。

“肖先生，您有時間陪我看隻影片嗎？一博跳舞的影片。” 王一博的父親輕嘆了口氣，溫言對肖戰問道。

肖戰心中怏怏，卻不能寫在臉上，聽到王爸爸這話，倒是受寵若驚，微笑著點了點頭。

“我很榮幸。”

影片裡的小朋友骨架還沒長開，白金色的頭髮在舞動中飄揚，折射出細碎的光，動作乾淨漂亮、臉上神采飛揚，肖戰整個人被他自信俐落的舞姿吸引，每個節拍都掌握得精確到位，而最吸引人的，還是那雙流光溢彩的眼睛，光華流轉，讓他不論在舞台上的任何地方，都在發光，那是他未曾見過的王一博，是被小朋友埋葬的過往。

讓他一下想起王一博打鬥的身姿，那分明就不是塔裡專業格鬥的打法，他怎麼之前就沒想到，行雲流水、敏捷矯健的動作，就像是影片中的小朋友在跳舞，在大部分孩子甚麼都還不懂的年歲，就堅定了自己的路，硬生生被喊停，他幾乎可以想像，在覺醒成哨兵當下，小朋友能有多絕望，他精神圖景的黑暗一如他所猜測，不只是精神污染，無怪乎他只能清到一個地步，再怎麼清理都不見改善，那是小朋友對這個世界的拒絕。

他厭惡這個世界，世界中止了他的夢想，他強行把自己關了起來，創造了一片黑暗給自己上了銬，埋葬了自己的過往，那麼驕傲，又那麼倔強，

小朋友以為，忘記了就不會痛了。

肖戰記得那片空蕩、死寂、絕望，肖戰還記得他說，沒有喜歡做的事，看著螢幕上面對鏡頭笑得燦爛無憂的小朋友，再抬起頭已是淚流滿面。

“說來慚愧，他個性獨立要強，這些年不常回家，沒能鼓勵到他甚麼，連覺醒成哨兵這事情，我們當時都不在現場，聽說還出了事，沒給你們添甚麼麻煩吧？肖先生，我知道塔的事情都是保密的，就多嘴問一句，一博還能回來嗎？”王一博的父親彷彿定格了，沒注意到他這邊，聲音裡還帶著一絲哽咽。

畫面停在小朋友隨興的ending pose。

良久，肖戰抬手抹淚，控制自己的呼吸，平復滿溢而出的難過情緒，安撫性的朝一博的父親露出個溫和的笑。

“服役期滿哨兵能自由選擇繼續或是退役，您放心，一博很好，特別，特別好。”  
“另外我這邊還想請問一下，一博有特別討厭的東西嗎？” 

原來，王一博變異生物那關一直搞不定，肖戰猜過很多原因，小朋友嘴很硬撬不開，一博的爸爸幫了他大忙，從小怕蟲啊，這倒真的是個小朋友。

安慰了一下王爸爸，兩人就著王一博的話題再聊了一會，肖戰就離開了。

臨別之際，肖戰看了眼那塊滑板，想了想，對王一博的父親開口說，”這塊滑板能讓我幫一博帶回去嗎？他一定很想念。” 

“你帶走吧，一博會很開心的。” 他深深的看了肖戰一眼，自從王一博離去後的沉重，在這個人來之後，似乎減輕了些。

回去的途中，肖戰想了很多，他也有夢想，只是他的夢想還等的起，他安慰自己只是多看一些世界，退役後也還有機會，但王一博呢？夢想在最好的年華戛然而止，他等的起嗎？

覺醒成哨兵嚮導，或許對於很多家庭而言，是再好不過的一件事情，就現實層面來說，包吃、包住、包上學、還包就業，可他們都很難意識到，孩子付出的代價是青春、自由，甚或婚配，像王一博家這樣的普通人，反而讓他更難過。

等我，狗崽崽，小小的王一博。

肖戰深吸口氣調適心情，想起剛被提醒的好事，小朋友生日快到了，他沒發現自己在想這些的表情，眉梢眼角都泛起了再溫柔不過的笑意。


	9. [博君一肖] 雙星 chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 披著哨嚮皮的戀愛小品文  
快完結啦! ! 放心HE  
謝謝閱讀!

就連回到塔裡，一路上聽到的一些不太尋常的消息，都沒能動搖肖戰的好心情，  
然而這樣的好心情就持續到他回到塔裡打開自己的房間為止，看著空蕩蕩的治療室，肖戰都要被氣笑了。

一回來就是錯過了全世界，王一博真能利用時間，走的簡單乾脆，毫不拖泥帶水，自己的衣櫃還被他搬空一大半，行啊，這小子。

肖嚮導要找到一個哨兵還是很容易的，特別是那個幾乎快跟他建立起精神連結哨兵，肖戰在塔里一處偏僻的草地上，圍牆邊，遠遠就看見蹲在地上逗貓的王一博，放著他家小豹子不玩，去玩別人家的貓，可以，太可以了。

肖戰那點莫名的小情緒一下子給突然出現跑向自己的小獅子安撫了，自家小豹子也溜了出來，三兩下跳上圍牆，小獅子趕忙追了過去，小獅子個頭大了不少，牆太高跳不上去，就在那扒阿扒的扒著磚，伸長了脖子想上牆，小豹子在牆頭上坐的那叫一個端正優雅，自顧自的撈過自個尾巴理起毛，正眼也不給人家一下，看得肖戰直搖頭。

“王一博。” 肖戰喊了聲。  
“戰哥。” 王一博大老遠就聽到肖戰的腳步聲，忍到他叫他才站起身，臉上一下綻開了小括號似的笑容，又突然意識到甚麼，硬是繃住了臉，就成了個很彆扭的表情。

“噗哧。” 結果兩人對視不到一分鐘，都忍不住地笑彎了腰。

“你晚上有空嗎？有東西給你。” 肖戰停下笑聲，幾天不見，王一博的氣質好像有些變了，肉眼可見的沉靜了很多。

“嗯。” 剛好，他也有事要對肖戰說。

兩人踏著落日餘暉走回去，一路上講個沒停，夕陽在他們身後拉出了長長的陰影，影子疊著影子，遠遠看起來，彷彿融為一體。

肖戰在約好的時間來到了塔頂，把要給王一博的驚喜藏好，就看人已經到了，雙手倚在半圓的矮牆上，背對門抬頭看著夜空，不知道在想甚麼。

肖戰走近他，反靠著牆，正面盯著他看。

”王一博，約嗎？”  
“戰哥，這話你說不膩嗎？”  
“不約說的膩了，約人倒是頭一次。”  
王一博嘖了聲，肖戰這口頭禪他也算是很明白了，有口無心。

“嘖甚麼，我是真的想約你。”  
“嗯？” 王一博目光依舊朝向漆黑的夜空。  
“約你看星星。”  
“戰哥你說謊也得打個草稿，我看好久了，今天晚上看不見星星。”  
“誰說謊了？你眼睛閉起來，精神末梢給我。” 肖戰笑了，他疏朗的笑聲，包裹著王一博的聽覺，溶進了夜風裡。

失重，這是王一博第一個感覺，他張開眼睛，發現他們身處在一片遼闊的黑暗裡，遠遠浮現眼前的，是他從沒見過的繁星浩蕩，星河壯闊。

“戰哥？你的？”  
“嗯，是宇宙，我的精神圖景。” 他看了肖戰一眼，又看了肖戰握著他的手一眼，有些不自然的掙了一下。

“別鬆開，會迷路的。”

誰也沒再開口說話，他們在裡面靜靜的漂浮了許久，空間裡五顏六色的星系離他們都有一段距離，好像他們周身有結界一樣，星系一個又一個接連不停的旋轉著靠近，又像撞到甚麼似的旋轉著彈開遠去，他們的周圍，一路圍繞著許多碎屑狀的東西，這些東西不會發光，顯得有些黯淡，像是感應到王一博的疑惑似的，

“宇宙塵埃，星星的碎片。” 肖戰輕聲說。

過了一陣子，王一博覺得哪兒奇怪，剛看見的星系都不再靠近，離的越來越遠，那些星屑也不知何時消失了，空出了一大片地方，顯得特別，特別空曠。

還很黑，他握著肖戰的手緊了緊，側過頭看了對方一眼，肖戰的側臉輪廓分明，臉上沒甚麼表情，卻莫名地給人一種既安心又篤定的感受，突然某個瞬間，在他琥珀色的眼睛裡，浮現了一種像是期待的情緒，轉瞬即逝，又重新變的淡然平和，一看就讓人挪不開眼。

王一博有些緊繃的情緒放鬆下來，強迫自己把頭轉回來，靜靜地跟肖戰一起，等待。

過了不知道多久。

“挖哦！”他忍不住驚呼一聲，身前沒多遠的地方，整個空間開始旋轉，好像有人拿著湯勺攪動起這片濃稠的黑暗，中央，一顆明亮璀璨的球體緩緩浮出，連帶著周遭一併亮了起來，球體雖亮卻不刺眼，他們靠的這麼近，也沒感覺到溫度的變化，就是一顆溫和的發光體，渲染開柔柔的各色光暈，以一個恆定的速度旋轉著。

“我有時會待在圖景裡，在這裡，看著每一片星系來了又去。” 肖戰終於開口。

“很美，戰哥。” 

王一博覺得這顆星球給他的感覺跟肖戰很像，就是躺在這裡，轉啊轉的，自顧自地變換著色彩，似乎周圍的空間不管如何變動都與它毫無關係。

肖戰看了這顆星球一陣子，偏頭往另一個方向投去了視線，之前跟王一博那次意外後，他回到自己精神圖景裡待了許久，在這個星球旁邊不遠的地方，原來虛無靜止的空間，也像擁有了生命一般，用很緩慢的速率旋轉起來，似乎有甚麼已經悄然的改變了，

而他很滿足於這樣的改變。

“在看甚麼？” 王一博也看了過來，”沒甚麼。”，肖戰笑著搖頭，心想，王一博那邊可能也會有甚麼不一樣吧，彆扭的小朋友不知道甚麼時候才會想通讓他看看。

“哥。” 王一博喊他。  
“嗯？”  
“我…我想…”

“啊！我們先出去吧，有甚麼等等再說。” 肖戰打斷了王一博，看的太忘我了，他不知不覺就忘了時間。

“十！九！八！七！”

“戰哥？” 聽到肖戰開始倒數，他還丈二金剛摸不著頭腦。  
“六五四三二一！”  
“王一博！生日快樂！” 肖戰小跑著，去把放在牆邊的滑板拿了出來，邊笑著遞給他。

王一博明顯驚訝了一下，抬手摸了摸鼻子，想遮住臉，一定又臉紅了，他懊惱的想，皮膚白可真麻煩，甚麼都藏不住。

“謝謝戰哥。”  
“這是？”滑板？我沒玩過這個阿？”

王一博故作無事的謝過肖戰，接過滑板，翻來覆去看了一會，看著滑板底部的獅子，他有種很熟悉的感覺，卻又想不起這感覺從何而來。

“試試？” 肖戰沒說甚麼，示意王一博玩看看。

王一博試探性的踩上了滑板，那瞬間身體好像有記憶似的滑了出去，下意識就後腳一蹬，前腳一踩，雙腳黏著滑板似的，輕鬆自然的跳了起來。

他自己都不敢相信地笑了，覺得有趣，踩著滑板繞了好幾圈。

肖戰微笑著在旁邊看小朋友眼裡的小火花，肌肉記憶還在嘛，世界毀壞了沒關係，不過是重新來過而已，這次有他陪著他，一起。

“肖戰，我有事想跟你說。” 王一博踩著滑板溜達到肖戰身前，停下。  
“我想提結合申請，對象填你，行嗎？”  
王一博控制自己的語調，想盡量讓自己顯得自然從容，可微微發著抖的身體，額上細密的汗珠，還是洩漏出了他的緊張。

肖戰驚訝的看了王一博一眼，小孩兒也太著急了，他咬著嘴唇，一陣沒回答。

王一博滿心的緊張、混和著期待雀躍的情緒，像是在海邊好不容易升起的小小火堆，被肖戰用令人窒息的沉默緩緩澆滅。

“戰哥？”

肖戰搖了搖頭，”你別提。”  
“為什麼？” 王一博皺著眉，肖戰對他，不可能沒有那個意思。

“你還年輕。” 話是越輕描淡寫，王一博越不能接受，既震驚又不解，他張口想反駁，聲音都像堵在喉嚨裡。

肖戰不願再多說一個字，任著沉默橫亙在兩人中間，最後變成了王一博臉上沒有表情的微笑。

“謝謝戰哥的生日禮物，我很開心。” 最後，王一博拿起了滑板，安靜地離開了塔頂。

肖戰嘆了口氣，想了下今天聽見的消息，只好再委屈他一下了，再一下就好。


	10. [博君一肖] 雙星 chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 披著哨嚮皮的戀愛小品文!  
要完結啦!
> 
> 今天貼完10跟11, 12, 13(R)一起貼 都是同一台車為了閱讀方便分章貼 13(偽3P雷者不點)   
這兩天祝兩人平安順利!!!!!!!(合十)

“你的前線申請剛過，上頭要你一個禮拜內準備好出發。” 醫療部長來到肖戰桌前，嘆了口氣，把文件拍在肖戰桌上。

“下來了？真會挑時間。” 意料之外，情理之中。

“想清楚了？你捨得走? 肖戰，你們匹配度95你知道嗎？” 這口氣好像多恨鐵不成鋼似的。

“怎麼不知道，95也就是個數字，能代表甚麼？” 肖戰反問，唇角勾起的弧度比平常更諷刺。

“不是我說你，你這人到底甚麼毛病？” 他就想不通，這種天造地設的好事情，為什麼到肖戰這裡就成了個沒甚麼？多少人都求不來，他們又不是落花無意流水無情，甚至他還為了這幾乎是水到渠成的結合打過包票，明眼人都看的出來這兩個人有鬼。

“不約囉，我就只有這個毛病。”

當年未曾提交申請，他本就有一輩子單身的覺悟，這幾年不管是誰講他，他都是油鹽不進，可現在遇到了王一博，他得賭一把，他要帶他離開這裡，一勞永逸。

“95還不結合你眼光是有多高？，王一博不好嗎？” 

“很好，王一博特別、特別好。” 提到他的小朋友，肖戰臉上的表情像是冬雪初霽，可惜轉瞬即逝。

“那你為什麼？” 部長百思不得其解。

肖戰冷笑，抬眼看了他一眼，心想，非逼他把話挑明就是了，可以，剛好有事情讓他幫忙。

“你知道的吧？部長，一開始你就知道，或是該說，這個計畫你從頭到尾都有參與，從他的覺醒，到我的加入，甚至到所謂的匹配度95。” 肖戰目光陡然變的凌厲，聲音裡的溫度下降了不少。

“一旦成功，我和他都得永遠待在這裡，是吧？”

透過藥物施打，強行讓普通人覺醒成哨兵或嚮導，塔裡這個實驗，他一開始就不願意加入，卻在無知無覺間當了幫兇，如果不是王一博，他都不知道這實驗原來這麼成功。

他看對方的臉色由青轉白，也算是證實他的猜測。

“肖戰。” 部長知道肖戰聰明，卻沒想到他能這麼不動聲色。  
“現在就看你了，資料我都有，鬧大你也只能承擔洩密的責任，兩邊討不了好，幫我個小忙，您還能繼續好好待在這裡，您看如何？”

“我只需要你在這個時間，讓王一博到那裡，其他就是我的事了。” 肖戰指了指文件上大大的塔印。

“肖戰…” 部長舒了口氣，又皺起了眉。  
“這明明就是好事，你怎麼就，拎不清呢？”

“有很多事情，從一開始就是錯的，你們不該強求。” 裝睡的人永遠叫不醒。  
“你想清楚了？”   
“我從來都是清醒的。”

他的夢想已經被你們毀掉一次，而這一次，有我。

肖戰走進了塔長室，行了個軍禮，”長官好。”

“肖戰，也不是我們出爾反爾，實在是前線撐不住，對方有一個以上的S級嚮導，我們這邊沒有辦法，你…” 

塔方的態度一如既往的好，總是像在跟你商量，背地裡多少骯髒的事情，你也許知道，也或許不知道，但當哪一天，他踩在你底線上的時候，你能不能有底氣的的寸步不讓？

“行了，長官，這是命令，我不會拒絕。” 肖戰臉上的微笑依舊，嘲諷也是。

“我也就一個要求，我要王一博，就要他。” 他接著說。

“這當然沒有問題啊，這不是你們兩個都沒提申請嗎，唉，要是你們早點提，就讓你們一起去前線了。” 高副塔長連連打著圓場，肖戰不聽話也不是第一天，礙於他處事周全，業務能力過硬，上頭睜一隻眼閉一隻眼就是不願意處理掉人，還有自己那不爭氣的蠢兒子，不然哪能留他到今天，當然可以啊，你和他都能活著回來的話，副塔長想著兒子的請託，對肖戰露出個和藹可親的笑容。

虛偽的令人想吐。

王一博隔著一道門，低著頭，唇抿成一條鋒利的直線，半晌，抬頭看著窗外的天空，湛藍廣闊，肖戰就是不肯跟他講清楚，整天說他小朋友，做起事情來比他還衝動。

隔天，肖戰離開、王一博失蹤的消息很快地傳遍了整座塔。

一路疾行，王一博拿了肖戰隨意扔在辦公桌上的進出卡，趁著夜色溜出塔，沒意外地跟上了一行小尾巴，看樣子有人打不夠啊。

他看了看四周地形，停了下來。

“出來吧，高先生，咱這樣繞圈也沒甚麼意思。”   
“你以為肖戰不在，你算個甚麼東西？” 高季昇從樹後的陰影慢慢的走了出來，面色不善，身後帶了大概一排的哨兵。

“那也比送死還要拉這麼多人陪葬的你哪位好的多啊。”

王一博聳聳肩，隨口噎了高先生一句，下一秒，人就不見了。

在林子裡溜灣的王一博腦筋動得飛快，三十個帶著武器的哨兵不是那麼好解決的，只能各個擊破了，他找了個掩護，林子裡各種細微的聲響，都逃不過王一博的耳朵，細細的辨明了方位，得速戰速決他心想，肖戰在等他。

“我要王一博，就要他” 肖戰昨晚的話還鏗鏘有力的在他腦中回放。

理想很豐滿，現實很骨感，搞定這些人還是經過一場惡戰，最後找到高季昇前他也已經滿身是傷，還好死不了，他鎖定了他的氣息，悄聲無息地靠近他，驟然動手，手上槍一旋，左肘橫擊，貓腰躬身，一個發勁把高季昇摔倒在地，食指扣下。

“肖戰明明不在，他那麼遠，怎麼可能？你們明明還沒結合，為什麼？”   
“因為陪肖老師看電影的時候他都說，反派哪是實力不夠，明明是死於話多。”

“不好了，長官，我們的精神屏障撐不住了！” 

戰局一直膠著，肖戰也感覺很吃力，他是能連結很多哨兵，也盡可能的連起嚮導們的精神屏障，但人數相差如此懸殊，要破開困境還缺少突破的契機。

他會來的，肖戰相信，能做的就是在他來之前，撐下去，  
只要我還想著跟你走遍世界，聽你唱歌，看你跳舞，那就至少要守住一方平安，只要身邊是你，哪裡都是我最想去的地方。

“想想你的愛人、家人、朋友，你們想保護的每一個人，不要總想著要贏，要想著不能輸。”

當你真心想保護一個人，你就能變的無堅不摧。

“王一博？來了？” 肖戰敏銳地捕捉到來人的氣息，心裡一鬆。  
“來了。” 

王一博出現在他的視線裡，定定地看著他，看著肖戰從煙硝漫天裡走出來，身後是山河大海，就算軍服上都是灰塵血汙，眼裡也有著他熟悉的篤定堅毅，那是他心心念念的眼睛，放在心尖上的人。

“還好嗎？”   
“嗯，還能打。”  
“那行，過來吧。”

“你帶著那什麼？”  
肖戰等他走到身邊才看到他身後背著一個黑布蓋著的長形物體，有點疑惑，縫隙間看到熟悉的獅子，他才恍然大悟。  
“那塊滑板？”  
“嗯，他們差點弄壞它了。” 這句聽起來還莫名的有點委屈，肖戰連日來的疲憊好像都在這句話裡被抹去了，笑得眼睛都彎了起來。

“不愧是你啊王一博。” 他拍了拍他的肩膀。   
“王一博，聽見我，看著我，我的眼睛是你的眼睛，走了。”

極大的衝擊波以輻射的方式，以兩人為圓心向外擴展，連結了所有人的信念，反彈了敵人的步步緊逼，王一博藉著肖戰精準的引導，像是把尖刀，領著一隊哨兵，撕扯開僵持的局面。

這一仗被寫成教科書裡的經典，但締造歷史的人，卻永遠湮沒在時間的長河裡。

肖戰透支了太久，大局抵定，他軟軟的倒了下來。

“肖戰！”


	11. [博君一肖] 雙星 chapter 11(限)

肖戰眨了眨酸澀的眼睛，第一個感覺是有點呼吸不暢，胸腔有口濁氣吐不出來，難受的睜開眼，就看到胸口壓著一顆毛絨絨的頭，他動了下身子，驚醒了趴在他上身睡過去的王一博。

“戰哥？你醒了！你還好吧！” 王一博支起身子，盯著肖戰直看。  
“沒事，有點透支而已，這裡是？”  
“哪座山上吧？我有些擔心你，沒敢跑太遠。” 

他以為自己沒有怕過甚麼事情，直到看著肖戰倒下來。

他一下衝過去把人扛起，心裡焦急，就隨便在附近山裡找了個看起來還算安全的地方，一個小房子，屋子外還剛好有條河，方便他把人清洗乾淨，還好肖戰身上沒甚麼傷，只是體溫有點高，大概是太累了他想，費力的處理完還順道打掃了下環境，他就坐在床沿睡著了。

資訊素隔斷記大概早失效了，也許是感覺到了安全的地方，能給予安全感的人就在身邊，整個屋子裏頭開始充斥著酒釀般要命的甜味，但最要命的不是資訊素的甜香，是此時撤去精神屏障的肖戰，從裡到外透出的感覺竟然比資訊素還惑人。

他能感覺自己的身體狀況，他等這一刻太久了。

“教科書上的結合寫的很複雜，我沒結合過，也沒塔給你我準備好洞房花燭，我們只好靠自己了。 “ 按部就班恐怕是不行的，別人講的在多也比不上親身實踐，做到哪裡算哪裡吧，反正他們有很長的餘生。

肖戰漾開了有些無奈的笑，那雙張大就顯得無辜的眼睛因著身上不知道是發燒還是情潮的高溫，翻湧著滾燙的情慾，像是被蒸出了水，雙眼一彎起就是兩道勾人的月牙，勾的王一博腦袋一陣發熱，本來因為緊張一直撐著的精神屏障也差不多消失了，他咬著嘴唇，那些被壓抑過的，住在心底最深層的慾念蠢蠢欲動，像一頭獸，幾乎要衝破桎梏，肖戰還在不知死活地到處點火，每一個動作都是渾然天成的勾引。

“你傷在哪？” 肖戰自己也不好受，王一博的身上還有輕微的血腥味，混著資訊訴的甜香，腥甜的味道頻繁刺激他的感官，讓他本能地想找到源頭，頭湊近王一博，直接上手脫了他已經不太完整的上衣，哨兵底子就是好，恢復得快，傷口嚇人，底下卻是好的差不多了，剩下一些微微滲血的淺淺紅痕，肖戰彎身吻上他側腰的一條疤痕，就像小動物一樣舔舐著伴侶的傷口。

”唔，肖戰！” 王一博哼了一聲，那感覺又麻又癢，他一下子就起了反應，肖戰那截白皙纖細的後頸完整的暴露在他的眼前，誘惑著他咬上。

弄壞我，像是這麼說。

“痛嗎？”肖戰抬眼看他，眉眼含春，眼睛濕漉漉的，他身上觸手可及的每寸肌膚，全都熱的異常，肉粉色的舌頭伸了一半出來，他已經不是單純的在舔傷口，還用唇舌描繪起著王一博側腹肌的線條，舌頭滑過的地方都留下了晶瑩的水痕，伴隨火苗般的慾望順著王一博繃緊的肌肉線條一路往下，停在了下腹的位置。

”看起來不痛了。”肖戰不帶猶豫的伸舌舔上了他勃起的前端，才要張嘴含下，就被王一博一把拉起，凶狠的咬上他作亂的嘴，回過神，兩人已是唇舌交纏，難捨難分，鐵銹味和著甜味讓人更激動，打架似的爭奪舌頭的歸屬權，爭的一時間剩下急促的喘氣聲。

肖戰跨坐上他的大腿，摟住他，人往後仰，標準臣服的態勢，燒的人心癢的脖子喉結全都不設防的暴露在他眼前，王一博一直咬牙忍著的衝動瞬間被肖戰的姿勢點燃了，他抱住肖戰，張口就啃上了他顯得特別脆弱的頸項，熱，那個瞬間，神經元像是自己有了意識，把結合的訊息從齒尖一陣陣的傳進了中樞，也把熱燙的反饋傳至每個受器，他想要他，想要再也沒有任何東西將他們分開。

“跟我結合，王一博，我是你的。  
"你是我的王一博，你也是嚮導肖戰的哨兵王一博，不要忍。” 肖戰喘著氣說。

嗯，如果這就是所謂結合熱，那…，王一博的腦子只讓他再多想了兩秒，就伸手按住肖戰的肩，將他整個人死死抵在床上，墨黑色的眼睛裡是濃的化不開的情慾，他循著記憶，唇舌並用的撫慰起肖戰胸前挺立的乳尖，”啊…”肖戰順著他的動作毫不遮掩的哼出聲，在特別舒服的時候拔高音調，催促的時候低吟，彈樂器似的，王一博用各種輕咬、吸舔，撥弄，奏出一段段高低起伏的樂章。

“好舒服。” 他手下的樂器這樣說，用各種方式告訴他，包括顫抖的喉結，起伏的胸膛，繃緊的下腹，還有不停索吻的唇，停不下來，他索求他，這認知就讓他興奮難當。

可王一博越興奮，手上嘴上的動作反而慢下來，他的掌心很熱很燙，大手在每一塊裸露的皮膚上撫摸揉弄，每一個輕的或是重的觸碰都能讓肖戰發出各種反應，他幾乎是熱衷的在試探，哪裡感覺要痛點才會逼出叫聲，他就用多點力，像是肩頭、像是鎖骨，他下嘴就會重些，耳後，就得放輕點，濕熱的氣息就足夠造成肖戰的震顫，發出很好聽的呻吟。

肖戰忍不住扭動著身體想催促他去撫慰慾望的源頭，”王一博…你…”，王一博哪哪都親了、舔了，還啃了，連腿根處都給他留下了一圈圈齒印，再細細啜吮每個留下的痕跡，也摸了、揉了，還捏了，兩粒乳粒給他弄的紅腫不堪，麻癢難當，可他就是繞過慾望的中心，直到肖戰難受的受不了，抬腿圈住王一博的腰，把硬的直滲前液的性器在戀人繃緊的腹肌來回摩擦，留下一行淫靡的水光，”等不及了？” 王一博自己也忍的難受，伸手把兩人的東西併攏著握在掌心，來回撸動。

"嗯....好棒..."

另一手沒閒著，伸到後面想幫肖戰擴張，卻意外的發現，穴口好像已經準備好似的，意外的放鬆，像是感應到王一博的疑問，”結合熱啊…身體…會自己準備好…”  
處男就是難帶啊，肖戰全身都泛著情慾的紅，明明王一博也是，怎麼就他忍不了，他忿忿地咬了他肩膀一口。

”啊.."王一博恭敬不如從命的一下塞了兩指進去，在裏頭來回轉動按揉，不一會就加上了第三指，"戰哥...你好軟...好濕..."明明知道他在說事實，肖戰還是有點臉紅，"知道....就不要說..." 王一博兩手分別動作著，一手撫慰兩人的性器，另一手終於找到那個會讓肖戰呻吟拔高的地方，前後一陣陣的快感不停湧上，舒服的讓肖戰不停大口喘氣，想舒緩這種感受。

“戰哥...你當時為什麼拒絕我？”  
“你…還有心思問這個，啊…” 沒完了啊王一博，肖戰一邊忍著前後傳來的快感，還要一邊回答小朋友的逼問，他容易嗎他？

“…資訊素會被聞出來…我還…怎麼帶你走，要離開的代價太大…我不想等那麼久。”

就幾句話肖戰解釋的斷斷續續，講兩個字要喘兩聲，索性不講了，反正結合完王一博該知道的都會知道。

“反正我就要你…王一博，我知道你有聽到。”  
“你…還…行不行了…” 肖戰抬眼瞪他，明明就那麼硬了，還撐，他對準著王一博線條性感的喉結，張口就舔。

小朋友激不得。

“啊！嗯…” 話聲未落，王一博就把他的東西在穴口磨了磨，腰一挺，一下整根沒入，過了入口的緊窄，裡頭濕熱的嫩肉迫不及待的層層裹上，兩人都舒爽的長嘆出聲。

“嗯，我聽到了。”

王一博像是終於滿意了，低笑了下，胸膛的震動就著連結的下身傳到了肖戰身體裡，被頂的舒服，長腿勾著他勁瘦的腰身，扣的緊緊的直打顫。 

“啊...好舒服，大力點。”這人怎麼就能這麼浪呢，王一博被喊得下身益發脹痛，只想在肖戰濕熱的通道裡狠狠的臠弄，恨不得把囊袋一併狠狠地塞進裡面，通道像有生命一樣牢牢吸附著他的性器，貪戀這根能給他帶來舒爽的東西，不想讓它出去。

“戰哥，你好騷，你的不約都是假的吧？”  
王一博頂的深了，肖戰舒服的仰起脖子，拉出優美的弧線，身體配合的向上抬，把王一博燙熱的東西吞吃的更深，嘴上還不停撩撥。

“我約，就約你一個，我是你的，你一個人的，啊！”

肖戰感覺到後穴裡的東西又大了一圈，圓潤碩大的頭部抵著敏感點插弄，弄得他後面不住的痙攣，身前那根硬的直流水，王一博見肖戰想碰，眼明手快的拉住他，大拇指堵住勃發的性器出口。

"嗚…”快感像潮水一波波湧上，肖戰不停地扭動身子，想讓他放開，他整個人都要被逼瘋了，嗚嗚直叫。

”難受啊，王一博，讓我射…嗚”

"哥等我…”，王一博腰背繃直，來回聳動得更快了，每下都毫不留情地操在肖戰的敏感點上，讓他嘴巴張得大大的叫不出聲，淚水都在眼眶裡打著轉，下腹和長腿不住用力，勾緊王一博的腰扭著身體，想更靠近快感的源頭，裡頭絞的死緊。

”不行…王一博...我要射了…嗚…你放開…”

“嗯…一起…哈...” 王一博終於鬆開堵住肖戰鈴口的手指，精液一下噴濺出來，全射在線條分明的腹肌上，王一博猛地一挺腰，也深深射了進去，瞬間襲來的同步高潮讓兩人腦海同時一片空白，空白中雙雙陷進了自己的、和對方的世界裡。

這是肖戰的宇宙，兩人一起出現在這片無垠的廣闊，在那顆孤單的星球邊漂流著，本來在那顆孤單的恆星旁旋轉的空間此刻靜止下來了，變成了一個內縮的凹槽，而整片宇宙開始有規律的擺盪，遠處一個球體拖曳著火焰似的尾巴，高速的向這裡靠近，瞬間就擦過他們，一頭鑽進那個凹槽裡邊，形狀完美的契合在一起，然後以對方為圓心，繞著彼此開始旋轉，上次看過那些細碎的不起眼的宇宙塵埃，隨即在周圍層層聚起，像全宇宙都歡欣鼓舞，祝福這兩顆新生的、互相繞著對方運行的冉冉雙星。

然後，自由落體。

是自己的宇宙在下落，肖戰率先反應了過來，腦中的想法同步的傳達到了牽著的人，兩人一起往下看，視野中出現了一個越來越大的弧頂，俯衝的太快，像是被吸過去似的，他們同時閉上眼張開雙手，準備迎接衝擊，但想像中的震盪卻沒有到來，下落的勢頭緩和了。

宇宙的邊緣有生命般的輕輕擴展，打開了懷抱，擁住了那個半圓，與此同時，半圓的邊界消失了，兩個世界一點一點的相交相合，他們從空中緩緩降落，往上看，是王一博原本那片黑暗的夜空，高一點的地方懸掛著那兩顆雙星，低一些的夜幕此時也不再死寂，天際掛著一層又一層霓虹連成的薄紗帷幕，閃爍溫柔又耀眼的光芒，幾乎綿延了整片天空，時不時地變換著色彩，最常出現的是綠色，就像最溫柔魔幻的極光，所過之處翩翩舞動，為接下來的魔術一樣的變換拉開序幕，這片看似堅硬的大地慢慢變的透明，好像一點一滴的正在融化。

“戰哥，這是？” 王一博有點不解，又好像懂了甚麼。  
“噓，你看。” 肖戰緊握住王一博的手，臉上的表情充滿了企盼。

光幕在黑夜閃動，王一博那座體育場中央的舞台上有了光影，外圍跑道上的大摩托一輛一輛依序排好，終點的黑白旗無風自揚，一塊塊的滑板出現在旁邊的空地上，體育場外還升起了一座遊樂園，遊樂園的木馬開始旋轉，他們坐在摩天輪最高的車廂抬頭看，是肖戰的宇宙環繞住他的世界。

那是他感受過，最溫柔的擁抱。

王一博驚訝的看著自己的精神圖景，他只看過一片黑，那些或苦或甜的記憶此時才像水流般悉悉簌簌的流回他腦裡。

“我只是不想讓你繼續留在那裡。”  
“你看，是不是很美？”

肖戰捧起王一博的臉 印上自己的唇。

“想起來了嗎？” 肖戰問。  
“謝謝戰哥。” 王一博猛點了下頭，眼睛有些紅，手緊緊的握住肖戰的，但肖戰還沒開口，他就馬上得到了來自對方的安撫，這種狀況很奇異，好像你的思想，你的情緒都能讓另一個人同步得知，他感應著你的喜怒哀樂，也回應了他的，你們是獨立的個體，卻決定共享彼此的現在、過去、以及未來，連死亡，都不能將你們分開。

一方消亡，另一方就必須忍受連結斷裂所造成不可逆的極度痛楚，這就是精神結合，所以現在願意連精神都結合的伴侶已經很少了，或是說，能成功的很少。

他們了然的對視一眼，再次交換了一個長長的親吻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 傳說中的結合熱(?  
如果跟想像有出入先抱歉啦:)


	12. [博君一肖] 雙星chapter 12(限)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 既然是結合熱 當然不會這麼快結束(笑哭

王一博睜開眼，肖戰在他懷裡，還維持著下身相連的姿勢，他把人摟得更緊，再次深深的吻上對方，把剛剛幾滴濺上肖戰的下巴的白濁一併舔了乾淨。

“哥你的味道，嚐嚐。”

肖戰高潮後的身體很敏感，他聽話的張嘴讓王一博的舌頭探進來，有些鹹腥的味道和著一口水渡了進來，”哥喝點水，你嗓子都叫啞了。” “嗯…” 王一博這是要他喝還是不讓他喝呢，水還沒吞下，舌頭就糾纏著他的再度吸吮了起來，根本嚥不下的水不住沿嘴角流下，王一博看了又是心頭一熱，還插在裡面的東西一下又硬了。

“唔你。”

肖戰才想到原來書上說的是真的，結合熱的不應期特別短，要不是那時王一博要射的一聲粗喘，性感的讓他印象深刻，他估計會以為小朋友還硬撐著，王一博摟著肖戰，埋在裡面的性器被裹的舒服，不溫不火的頂弄著敏感的腸壁，他不知道想到了甚麼，舔了舔唇，啄吻肖戰的耳根低聲說。

“肖老師，你教過我，思維到哪裡，人就能到哪裡，那裏行嗎？”

肖戰被頂的舒服，暈呼呼的，不明白他的意思，沒問也沒細想就點了點頭。

“我想在這裡操你，台下有那麼多人都在看著你被操。”

肖戰原本半闔著眼睛享受，聽到一陣音樂，聞言，瞪大了眼，他一下認出這是王一博精神圖景裡面那個大舞台，他們在舞台正中央，聚光燈一盞一盞的依序點亮，剛好聚焦在肖戰臉上，前面甚至還架著空拍的攝影機，把他舒服的要失神的表情映照得清楚投射在大螢幕上，蹙著眉頭紅著雙眼，身體一陣又一陣劇烈的顫抖，後面夾的死緊，王一博看肖戰反應這麼激烈，嘴上不停。

“戰哥你看，會有很多人在台下看你的小穴被我塞的滿滿的。”  
“王…一博…你…啊…你…學壞了。” 精神圖景不是給你拿來這樣用的啊。  
“戰哥你少說我，你明明很喜歡，夾那麼緊。”

王一博放開了動作，肆無忌憚的操著他想了很久的人，換了個姿勢，讓肖戰側過身，分開他兩條腿，抬起一條長腿架在自己肩上，手握住他的腳踝，沿著繃緊的足弓彎起的漂亮弧度，先是一路往上舔吻，嘴巴含住圓潤精緻的腳指不住吸吮，還細細舔起他的趾間，水聲被舞台上的收音放大，被音樂襯的色情又放蕩，”王一…博你…啊！”，隨著他的動作，肖戰被刺激的後穴連連的收縮，又軟又熱又濕又緊，爽的王一博頭皮發麻，不住運著腰搗弄著像有意識在吸吮他的銷魂窟。

“哥，你全身都好色。” 王一博一路順著對比他的手相對幾乎不盈一握的足踝，小狗似的又舔又親，在腳踝處吸出一圈曖昧的紅痕，愛不釋手的一路往下吻到膝窩內側，重重的舔了一口，換來肖戰一聲舒爽的長吟，肖戰又想起來了，結合熱的時候身體還會異常敏感，還好小朋友應該不知道。

“我知道了，肖老師。” 該死的共鳴。  
“這麼爽嗎哥，就那麼喜歡嗎？” 

他沒等肖戰回答，或是他貓叫似的泣音就是最好的回答，王一博掐著他的腰，把人轉成趴著，把自己的東西一下抽至穴口，又一次重重的頂進去，那裡邊像捨不得他出去似的濕軟地絞纏著他，之前射進去的液體不堪擠壓的從周圍溢了出來，像是半透明的水狀果凍一樣，被他一下一下深搗，搗成了白色蛋白霜似的泡沫，王一博盯著瞧了會，下身又更硬了，伸手抹了一點，塗在肖戰微啟的唇上，讓他舔掉，肖戰乖順的含住王一博的指尖，小貓似的用舌頭擦過他敏感的指腹。

蓄意又放蕩的勾引，讓王一博回想起他們那次擦槍走火，肖戰靈巧的舌頭挑弄著自己那根的樣子，下身益發脹痛，猛的抽回手指，扣住肖戰塌著腰時，腰臀間的那兩個凹陷，極像他臉上燦笑時壓出的深窩，像是可以全數容納他的，王一博又一次的把自己往最深處操了進去，這回操得很慢卻很深，肉刃一下下擦過亟待撫慰的敏感點，換來了彷彿不勝負荷似的拔高嗚咽。 

“嗚…好深啊…王一博…太深了。”

“戰哥你可以的…你這裡…那麼貪吃…” 王一博的手沿著敏感的穴口畫了一圈。

“啊…王一博…你閉嘴…” 肖戰喘了口氣，小朋友怎麼話變那麼多又那麼熟練，到底哪裡學的。

“跟你學的阿肖老師，得問問你…平常都看了甚麼？嗯？”   
“肖老師不是都說我不愛聊天，這會嫌我話多了？”

“你…還能說話…是嫌裡面不舒服嗎？” 肖戰又羞又急，他怎麼說也是有正常生理需求的男人，想點甚麼犯法了嗎，況且，後來，還不是都想著他王一博！

“我想甚麼，你不是都知道…想著你…自己弄啊…”肖戰回頭瞪了眼王一博，這氣急敗壞的聲音染著情慾，幾乎可以說是嬌嗔了，連帶著後面用力收縮了下。

“…嗯…肖戰！”  
“  
這下爽的王一博悶哼出聲，氣惱拍了下他臀尖，這人就是個妖精，連這種時候都還能游刃有餘的樣子，從容到激起王一博的嗜虐心，想操哭他，操到他只能哭喊自己的名字，操的他甚麼都想不起來。

“肖老師以後不用想了…我來就好。” 

王一博腰動的又重又快，脹成深紅色的東西飛快的進出被操熟的小洞，肉體拍擊間盪出的水聲嘖嘖，肖戰的身體已經好像已經全成了敏感點，全身都像一碰就要高潮似的，淚水都被逼到眼角，終於失聲嗚咽起來，一聲高過一聲的哀鳴聽的讓人心軟。

“啊…不行弄了啊…一博…要壞了嗚…” 

心軟就壞事，肖戰竟然趁著王一博短暫停歇的空檔，使勁往後一坐，這下兩人上下翻了過來，肖戰像騎馬似的把那根東西吞的更深，喉嚨滾出一聲難耐的喘息。

”啊…哈….” 

他盯著自己的性器在肖戰被撐到極限的穴口進進出出，那人肩背腰的線條美的像繃緊的弓，一下迷惑了王一博的眼睛，這人怎麼長的，就連看不見臉也還是能勾引人，就算是被操的那個，肖戰依舊是好看的動人心魄，他一下下的往上運著腰，剛好落在肖戰每個下落間，被情慾俘獲的肖戰口中放肆的呻吟著吐出至高的歡愉，下身隨著王一博的操幹在身前甩動，舒服的直淌水。

“王…一博…我…嗚”  
“讓我轉過來…我想看著你。”  
“自己轉…就這樣轉。”

肖戰此時才真的感到有些難堪,，他的後穴還含著王一博的東西，以此為支點，敞開雙腿轉了一圈，那根東西就在裡面刮了過去，幾乎都能感受那猙獰的筋絡在軟熱的腸壁中刮弄，肖戰跪在他身上，雙腿往後折在他身側，手撐著他緊繃的腹肌，上下動了會，爽到腰軟的幾乎撐不住，可他口中流瀉的聲音比腰還軟，聽起來又像是在求饒，王一博這回卻不放過他了。

”坐直，自己動。”他沉聲道。

肖戰唔了聲，直起身，身體往前傾，剛好讓王一博的前端頂在他最不禁操的那點上。

”難受..嗚…王一博…” 他軟軟的叫著王一博的名字，上下前後的扭動自己的腰，不知道是想逃離還是要更多，通道嚴絲合縫的緊緊吸住裡頭的兇器，王一博只覺的連靈魂都要被他吸出來來，咬牙伸手握住下肖戰的腰往下按，馬達一樣不停歇地往上頂，身上的人終於再也維持不了游刃有餘的樣子，口中喊著一博不要了，真的要壞了，身體卻貪心的索要更多快感，眼淚糊了滿臉，王一博伸手拂過肖戰的淚水，下身依舊快速的聳動著。

“這麼爽，都爽哭了？”  
“啊…啊…”  
“不行…別頂了…那裡不行…要…要射…了啊…”  
“啊！”

王一博用力的上頂了下，握住肖戰的腰，重重的往下一按，人就後穴痙攣著哭叫呻吟的高潮了，全射在王一博汗濕的腹肌和胸口上。

酣暢淋漓，肖戰全身脫力的趴在王一博身上享受著絕頂高潮後的餘韻，心想著，結合熱這種事情說也玄乎，做著做著，就做出了癮，難怪教科書裡是寫的照本宣科，毫無讓人興奮的描述，可真的去問已結合的哨兵嚮導們往往都會得到極曖昧的笑容，到底是做出癮，還是王一博讓他上癮。

“那麼舒服嗎？” 王一博感覺到肖戰的小心思，還硬著的東西在溼熱的後穴裡緩緩律動著，肖戰眼睛一轉，知道小朋友還沒射呢。

“我都要被你弄死了，你說舒不舒服？”  
“再說。” 肖戰感到體內的東西跳了一下，腦子閃過了甚麼，唇角微勾。

"你弄得我很舒服...你要不要…試試？"

肖戰笑了下，長腿緊緊勾住王一博的腰，手還住他的脖子往後一倒，身後場景突然換成了那個宇宙。

"你說...這樣舒服嗎？  
"戰哥你？你做了甚麼？"   
王一博不可置信地瞪大了眼，被後面突然傳來的感覺刺激到，快感一步步湧進感官中樞，逼得他只得往前操得更深，才能不被後頭的快感逼瘋。

舒服嗎？舒服的要死了啊。  
肖戰的聲音在他腦海中迴盪著。

"啊！" 兩人幾乎同步叫出聲，結合的快感形成一個迴圈，在兩人身體裡跟腦海裡形成強烈的共感。

肖戰眼角嫣紅，剛被操哭的淚水掛在睫毛上，無辜可憐又惹人犯罪，他撐著酸軟的身體，硬是直起身，貓咪似的伸出舌頭，舔吻王一博鬢邊，沿著濕透的鬢髮淌下的汗滴，又順著往下，吸住男人最敏感的喉結，舔了舔，"這樣爽嗎？ " 他邊吻邊低低的說，像是墮天的天使長，用最單純無害的面孔發出最貪婪色慾的下流誘惑。

他說，幹我。

“你說呢？” 王一博幾乎是咬牙切齒的擠出字句回應他，每講一個字，就用力的操他一下，肖戰感覺在自己體內的東西又更硬了，王一博每幹他一下，他也能感到自己的性器整根像被濕軟黏滑的地方吸住一樣，逼的他抬起腰直往前送，既是享受、也是回應，這樣又剛好讓後穴連連被操到敏感點，前後夾擊的快感讓他舒服的快死過去，嘴巴只剩下發出呻吟的功用。

勉強睜開被淚水浸湖的的眼睛，肖戰幾乎是迷戀的看著王一博的臉，那雙黑沉沉的眼睛剩下執著的愛戀與情慾，眼神瘋狂又危險，腦中強烈佔有對方的情緒一起傳給了他，愛慾交織帶來滅頂的快感在兩具身體裡共鳴、放大，操哪裡舒服原來只能用呻吟跟對方的反應去臆測，現在全部透過共感投射過來。

他雙腿被架在王一博肩上，人往上拖，"抱好、夾緊。" 接著迎來一陣又一陣狂風驟雨般的抽插，每一下都精準的撞在最不耐幹的那點上，啪啪啪的拍擊聲混著肖戰叫的啞的聲音，他整個人被定在床上，被一下下狠狠的貫穿，被翻來覆去換了好幾個姿勢，最後兩腿顫抖的想逃離，又被一把扣住腳踝拉了回來，整個後穴都麻了，性器已經射不出甚麼東西，最後只有稀薄的液體失禁般地往外淌，他求饒的聲音都啞了，哭喊著不要了，王一博才在一聲低吼中，全數射了進去。


	13. [博君一肖] 雙星 chapter 13 (限) END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 狗崽崽去哪了呢  
本章偽3P 雷者繞道 謝謝閱讀!!

肖戰幾乎是被做暈了過去，模模糊糊間，他好像又回到了他們的精神圖景，他動了一下，扣在腰間的大手就緊了緊，還沒醒來似的，不讓人走，唔…還沒拔出來啊，小朋友是把他裡面當家了嗎？肖戰掙了下，體內的器官似乎又有復甦的態勢，他連忙停下不敢動了。

睜眼就看到許久未見的小獅子跟小豹貓在跑道上追逐打鬧著，嗯？還有小狗崽崽也出現了，終於又看到他，肖戰克制不住激動的情緒，把王一博吵醒了。

“戰哥？”  
王一博睜開眼就是看見豹貓被自家獅子摁在地上玩，但旁邊那隻扯著小獅子尾巴的是甚麼啊？看起來是隻狗？他怎麼沒見過，過沒一會，小獅子的身影好像有些不同，漸漸凝實了起來，小豹子疑惑的朝小獅子喵了聲，看向狗崽崽，只見小狗崽的影子慢慢拉長抽高，變成了一個金髮少年的樣子。

“哥哥？你是那個好看哥哥嗎？” 金髮少年激動地朝肖戰跑了過來，蹲在他旁邊。

“王一…博？” 肖戰想從王一博懷抱中爬起來，卻被強硬的扣住了。  
”戰哥他是誰？” 看著漂亮的金髮少年，王一博覺得異常熟悉，不就是每天鏡子裡都會看到的臉嗎？怎麼回事。  
“是你啊，王一博，應該是那一天的你，剛要覺醒成哨兵前的你。” 肖戰理了理思緒，大致解釋了一下。

“可能當時你的自我保護意識太強，一部分的你留在精神圖景裡了。”

“那他怎麼認識你？” 肖戰沒發現王一博的聲音沉了下去。  
“之前來的時候有遇見狗崽崽，是不是？小朋友？” 肖戰朝少年笑笑，對他招手。

“哥哥？你怎麼在哭？” 金髮少年湊近肖戰，就想抹掉肖戰臉上的淚滴，卻被王一博一把擋住，一種微妙的感覺油然而生，肖戰看看王一博，又看看金髮少年，肖似的臉，迥異的氣質給他雙生子一樣的錯覺。

王一博瞇了瞇眼，明明知道這是自己，但是看著他對肖戰那麼親密的樣子，還是有點，說不上來的不悅，但再想到這是他自己，釋懷說不上，倒是想到了甚麼，埋在肖戰後穴裡的東西跳了一下，他把人翻了過來，對著少年說。

“你哥哥爽哭的。”  
“所以你也是王一博？” 小朋友看起來很好奇，盯著他們相連的地方看，王一博的話他聽的不是很明白，但好看哥哥臉上的表情看來真的不像難過。

“你想不想讓你哥哥更舒服？” 王一博把人擺成跪姿，讓肖戰上身直立起來，和緩的往上頂。

“來。” 壓低的聲線帶著誘哄的意味，也不知道是在哄誰，肖戰明顯已經知道他要做甚麼，

沒動，就是默許。

“沒想到哥哥你…這麼喜歡我…們。” 他在肖戰耳側吻了吻，滿意的看著變紅的耳根，他喜歡他身上染上各種不同的顏色，只要是他給的。

“你親親著這裡，和這裡，你哥哥會更舒服的。” 王一博舔了舔唇，黝黑的眼底燒著沸騰的水，小朋友看著王一博手比的地方，愣愣的張大眼，卻是自己湊上了肖戰的嘴巴，奶狗似的啄吻，吻的動情了，還伸舌潤了潤自己的唇，那神情天真裡還蘊含了幾分色氣，肖戰有些看傻了眼，剛射到痠軟的性器又起了反應。

“哥哥，舒服嗎？” 小朋友這時候單純卻不傻啊，他看著王一博的動作，有樣學樣的在肖戰身上摸揉，兩個人，四隻手，在他身上遊走，一雙手暖熱帶著繭子，直摸的肖戰不住細聲喘氣，另一雙手卻有些涼，沒受過訓的指尖嫩如青蔥，細膩的撫觸讓肖戰全身顫抖不止，有些事情好像是天生就會，比如愛，又或情慾。

肖戰不合時宜的想起了那個影片裡跳舞的王一博，明明還是少年身板，臉頰還有些稚氣，卻明白的知道自己甚麼樣子最能引人遐想，像是現在，他的嘴朝剛剛王一博比過的地方吻了上去，抬眼看他，眼睛依舊是不諳世事的乾淨純粹，口中卻是吸的嘖嘖有聲，弄得肖戰後頭不住緊縮了一下。

“哥哥，兩個人服務你還能走神？”王一博剛一直沒動，在等肖戰的反應，抓著小朋友吸吮的空檔，腰跨往前頂了頂，意外的讓肖戰仰頭啊了一聲，”這麼準？”王一博挑了挑眉，扣住他的手，就狠命的往那個位置頂弄起來，肖戰上身還在小朋友嘴裡，舒服的直皺眉，口中的呻吟聽在小朋友耳裡顯得很色情，原來哥哥真的是爽哭的，還想聽多一點，又想咬住那雙嘴唇讓他別叫了，叫得自己的下面脹的好難過。

“你坐上來。”

小朋友聽懂了王一博的意思，坐上了肖戰跪著的大腿，就抱住好看哥哥略窄的肩，嘟嘴要親，想堵住肖戰吚咿唔唔的呻吟，硬著的地方剛好頂上肖戰的下身，碰的他好舒服，他不得章法的在肖戰身上亂蹭，王一博又一下下的從下往上頂著人，那節奏抓得極好，逼的肖戰溢出的呻吟根本堵不住，只好轉移注意力，啣住少年的嘴唇，邊吻邊喘氣，刺激得小朋友在他身上直扭，性器就頂著他的，偏偏找不到讓自己舒服的方式，難受的側頭蹭著肖戰的脖頸，口中直喊哥哥，難受，聽的肖戰心裡發軟，他一手掙開王一博的箝制，拉過小朋友的手，一把握住了兩人的東西撸動，小朋友的臉突然脹紅，根本沒想過得快感和畫面一起在腦裡炸成煙花，很快就讓他交代出來，”唔…哥哥…射出來了。”

王一博悶笑了聲，”肖老師技術過硬啊。”  
“王一博！”

“叫誰呢哥哥？” 王一博放緩了律動頻率，啃著他的耳朵，”叫他還是叫我？”  
肖戰剛被弄過一輪，皮膚是漂亮的粉色，都快到頂了，可偏偏給他快感的人這會又停下來了，他欲求不滿的動了動腰，上下吞吐著王一博的性器，自己又找不到那個地方，難過地不停低喊王一博的名字。

”哥哥，要他…還是要我？” 王一博又一次在肖戰耳邊低聲重複了一次問題，

”嗚…”  
“你…都要…你..們” 

“哥哥你啊…” 王一博搖頭，肖戰對他這樣毫無底線，讓他惡劣的只想弄哭他，聽他求饒。

小朋友一副看傻了眼的樣子，哥哥真好看，他也想讓哥哥變得更好看。

“聽到沒？你哥說也要你，你舔舔它。” 王一博抬抬下巴，手繞到肖戰的性器上，握住，對小朋友撸了兩下。

他會意的趴下來，含住肖戰濕淋淋的性器，吃冰淇淋似的又舔又吸，王一博還不間斷的抽送著，一邊告訴小朋友舔哪兒你哥哥最舒服，弄得肖戰身體抖得跟篩糠一樣，跪都跪不穩，幾乎是要趴在小朋友身上，後頭被王一博搗的舒服了，前頭在小朋友嘴裡，快感成倍的從身上每個地方炸開，爽的後穴收縮不止。

”啊…不行..王一博..狗崽崽…要射了啊…”他勉強推開小朋友的頭，卻是一半射在他嘴裡一半射在小朋友臉上，白濁沿著小朋友秀麗的側顏緩緩流下，又純又欲，”啊…對不起。”肖戰看的一點罪惡感油然而生，湊上去想舔乾淨，結果卻被小朋友自己刮下來，伸舌舔掉了，”不行，哥哥的是我的。” 太色氣了，肖戰瞳孔震顫了一下，回身看了王一博一眼，嘴裡直喘。

”哥哥，都你教出來的。”  
”教得真好。” 王一博語氣無辜，嘴角勾起笑的邪性。

“哥…又難受了。” 小朋友硬著下身對兩人道。  
“讓你哥幫你。” 王一博不疾不徐地繼續腰部的動作，還順道下個指導棋。

“過來吧”

肖戰趴下身，張口就把小朋友勃起的硬物含了進去，舌頭舔的賣力，王一博從身後看過去，他的嚮導嘴裡含著另一個自己的東西，吸舔出淫靡的水聲，看得他心中的火越燒越旺，握緊肖戰緊窄的腰身插進抽出的更用力，肉體拍擊的聲音催情至極。

肖戰嘴巴裡被小朋友的東西堵著，想叫還叫不出聲，結合熱的殘存效果讓肉穴更濕更熱，緊緊痴纏吸附硬燙的肉刃，像在叫囂著不夠，王一博伸出手指，從自己的性器旁邊，又輕探了一隻指頭進去，本就被操得鬆軟的開口，順利地接納了他。

“唔…”肖戰仰頭嗚咽了一聲，喉頭卻把小朋友的性器納的更深，堵的他幾乎要喘不過氣。  
“你過來，讓你哥能出聲，怕他爽死。” 王一博對小朋友勾勾手。

“王一博！”   
“哥哥？” 兩個聲音幾乎是重疊了，一時間還真的難分出誰是誰。

王一博想了想，拔出了性器，被操了整天的小穴一時合不攏，射進去的液體汩汩地往外流，”哥，你吃了這麼多還沒飽？”王一博讓肖戰騎在身上，小朋友聽話的來到肖戰身後，看著王一博猙獰帶著水光的性器緩慢地進去那個被操成深紅色，熟透的流出汁液的地方，小朋友激動的眼睛都紅了，”等等，讓你哥哥適應一下，免得把他弄壞了。” 他慢慢沿著側邊伸進手指，邊讓小朋友抱著肖戰安撫著，感覺差不多了，兩手大拇指稍拉開肖戰後穴，讓小朋友扶著自己硬著的東西，沿著指頭撐出的縫，試探的頂了頂。

“嗚…不行阿…進不去的。” 肖戰覺得自己的身體被打開到一個極限，拼命搖頭，可這兩人這時候又默契極佳的溫柔的前後撫摸著他，小朋友的手指沿著脊椎緩慢的一節節往下推揉，王一博不時低聲安撫，小朋友還抱著他問”哥哥可以嗎？我難受。”，王一博看著肖戰被眼淚糊濕的臉，近乎虔誠地把眼淚逐一舔掉，放緩音調，“哥你可以的，放鬆。” 肖戰大口喘氣，試著放鬆後面的肌肉。

“啊…啊…啊啊…嗚”  
趁著王一博吻住肖戰的當下，另一根燙熱的東西終於擠了進來，後穴被撐到一個極致，三個人額頭都冒汗了，那兒被撐的滿滿當當，沒體驗過的飽脹感讓肖戰嘴巴張得大大的，空有口型卻叫不出聲，只能發出不成調的泣音。

“嗚，哥哥…好舒服…快出來了。” 小朋友哪裡經歷過這種情事，一進去就被刺激的頭皮發麻，幾欲射精。

“小朋友，忍著，還要讓你哥爽呢。”  
”哥你也忍忍，等下就舒服了。” 

王一博自己也忍的辛苦，本就緊緻的地方，還讓另一根東西侵入，擠壓間的快感是成倍成倍的往上翻，他咬牙把自己稍稍退出一點，再讓小朋友慢慢地插進來，最後終於全進去了，肖戰只覺得自己身體像是被劈開了，就算兩人不動，他連呼吸起伏間都能感覺到兩根東西的形狀、筋絡，甚至連著心跳的搏動，可能是結合熱的效果，並沒有想像中尖銳撕裂的痛感，就是太脹了，脹的像是，肖戰手忍不住摸上自己的小腹，也許是心理作用，那裏好像有點微凸，就像是要給他們懷寶寶一樣。

“哥哥你想甚麼呢？” 王一博透過精神連結敏銳地捕捉了那瞬間，手覆上肖戰的手背，吻了吻他的唇，”你這樣就像懷上了，不用生，我捨不得。

“哥哥，我忍不了了，好緊好熱，我想動。” 小朋友忍的都滴出了汗都，雙手學剛王一博的樣子，大掌握住肖戰的腰就猛然撞了進去，撞出一聲滾燙綿軟的哀鳴。

這一撞就停不下來，裏頭的感覺太好了，小朋友邊喘邊操，王一博看肖戰適應得差不多，也開始了律動，這時這兩人就有了奇異的默契，抓到進出節奏，一個進來，一個出去，有時候就剛好地擦上敏感點，肖戰的聲音隨著兩人的操幹，被撞得支離破碎，舒服和痛感交織的眼淚不停滾出眼眶，他哭著連喊不行了，要壞了，兩人卻像得了趣，有時候交錯，有時候一起，嚴絲合縫的貼著濕滑緊緻的內壁，前前後後插進抽出，享受濕軟的腸壁跟硬物互相纏裹的快感。

小朋友學得很快，本來毫無節制任憑本能的律動，在王一博引導下，兩根性器在他裡面交錯撞擊著最敏感的地方，不再給他任何喘息的空間，肖戰被幹的失神，身體竟然還能感受到各種痠脹麻癢從尾椎一路劈哩啪啦的竄上，爽的身體每一寸都在顫抖痙攣，本來嚇的有些萎的前端，又漸漸硬了起來。

“哥哥你看，你的小穴好貪吃，把我們都吃進去了。” 王一博聽著肖戰甜軟黏稠的哭腔，頻頻收縮的後穴，知道差不多了，加快速度操弄他，兩根東西幾乎沒有細縫的在柔軟的窄徑裡開疆闢土，被操軟的身體已經沒有力氣維持姿勢，人趴在王一博身上，腰被小朋友抬著，臀部翹出漂亮的弧度，整個人像任人施為的人偶娃娃，都要被撞的散架了。

“嗯…哥哥…你裡面好棒好舒服。” 小朋友只會誠實的講出感覺，這反而讓肖戰更羞恥，更羞恥就更敏感，身體在高潮的邊緣不上不下，嘴裡叫得像是在求饒，聽在耳起來卻更像是在求操。

“嗚…啊…不要了…壞了…你們…啊….慢…..我…快…啊啊啊！”

“你摸一下，哥哥要射了。” 王一博也不為難他，幾乎是在小朋友手觸上他身前的同時，肖戰的呻吟猛地拔高，性器便淅瀝瀝的吐出了稀薄的精水，後穴同時不規則的痙攣抽慉的咬的死緊，小朋友先忍不住射了進去，先拔出來，王一博卻不管不顧地繼續往同一個地方操，肖戰覺得自己像是死了一次，想逃離開這種過負荷的快感，卻被一把抓回來，連續不斷的對敏感點刺激，直到肖戰嗚咽著哭叫出聲，”嗚..射不出來了..王一博…啊…又…要…啊….”，小朋友好奇地看著肖戰的性器一陣抖動，噴出了一些透明的液體，王一博的腹肌上全是肖戰幾次射出來的東西，濕黏不堪。

”肖戰…嗯…我要射了…厄哈…” 

說來慚愧，以精神力聞名的肖大嚮導兩天內暈了兩次，這次是被做的。

““王一博，你說那是真的假的啊？”  
“你說呢？” 王一博做完就感覺到腦中原來有些模糊的記憶似乎完整了起來，他把這變化講給肖戰聽。  
“這樣啊。”   
“你比較喜歡他？想念他？”  
王一博聽出了肖戰語氣裡那一點點的悵然若失，恨恨地咬了肖戰後頸一口，”還是想念被兩個人操？”  
“嘶…你真咬啊，狗崽崽別鬧。” 肖戰痛的想踢他，卻痠軟的抬不起腳。  
“我喜歡你們兩個，或是說，你們就是過去現在未來的同一個人，只是我還來不及跟小朋友說聲再見，有點可惜。” 我就暈倒了，肖戰摀住嘴，沒再講下去。

“戰哥，這樣就不好意思以後日子怎麼過啊？嗯？” 王一博調侃了他，這項功能真的是太方便了，肖戰怎麼就沒早點跟他講。

笑了一會，他旋即正色道。

“還好你沒說再見，肖戰，對我你永遠不准說再見。”

“好啦，王一博，知道了。”

沒來的及遇見以前的你，但你的每個未來，都會有我，你忘記的，我們能一起找回來，我們的未來，我們也能一起寫。

要多幸運才能遇見你，從此你不再是一顆寂寞的星星。


End file.
